


Heal Behind the Trigger

by ElectricBlaster



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Action, Adventure, Angst, Archery, Arguing, Blood and Gore, Drama, Drinking, F/M, Family, Fisticuffs, Fortune Telling, Friendship, Gen, Grief, Gun fights, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Intense Violence, Knife fights, Lies, Loss, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mischief, Mourning, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Nudity, Panic Attacks, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Phobias, Revenge, Robbery, Romance, Secrets, Sexual Content, Skinning, Slight Paranormal Elements, Strong Language, Theft, outcasts, timetochangefate, use of drugs and alcohol, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBlaster/pseuds/ElectricBlaster
Summary: Samuel Hawkeson, a mischievous assistant at one of Valentine’s local clinics, finds his life changes once the town is raided by O’Driscolls. With his cousin at his side, and a gang of outlaws around them, Sam enters the fool’s game, seeking the man who killed the only one he could ever call a father.The lines of good and evil begin to blur around Sam, seeing the story from the law and those who dwell outside it and meets a man fighting his own battle of good versus evil. Strange words and people begin to help guide his hand. Will he lose himself to vengeance, or can Sam finally see the value of honor?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. Do Not Stand By

**Author's Note:**

> Three stand in the red
> 
> No one is around to help
> 
> They must help themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three stand in the red
> 
> No one is around to help
> 
> They must help themselves

_By 1899, the age of outlaws and gunslingers was at an end._

_America was becoming a land of laws…_

_Even the west had mostly been tamed._

_A few gangs still roamed, but they were being hunted down and destroyed._

**ElectricBlaster presents...**

Valentine.

A small, but somewhat lively cattletown in the New Hanover region. The main street, with its stores, clinics, stable and the saloons were always filled with activity.

Speaking of which, everything was just fine, until two young gentlemen heard the sound of a woman falling. The two turn around to see a young lady with long, beautiful dark blonde locks of hair. Her eyes were emerald, with a small amount of freckles on her cheeks. Her long skirt was purple, slightly stained from falling onto the wooden porch in front of the saloon. Her shirt was white, with sleeves pulled up and she wore a fair vest over it. In front of her was a torn bag, with groceries spilling onto the floor.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” she said, softly. The two men were quick to run over to her.

“It’s okay, miss,” one of them said. “Here. Let us help you.”

As they set down their satchels momentarily, helping poor damsel retrieve her belongings, the girl dusted herself off, getting out her own bag to put the groceries in. “I’m sorry, gentlemen. I hope I haven’t inconvenienced you in any way.”

“Anything to help out a young lady like yourself,” the other man said. The woman smiled upon seeing the looming shadow behind them, and held back the urge to laugh as the two unsuspecting men didn’t notice a thing. “Got a name, sweetheart?”

“Lilian,” the woman said, shyly. “Most folks just call me Lily.”

“What a beautiful name,” the first man said. Once everything was in the bag, they stood.

“Thank-you so much,” said Lily. “Maybe if you’re still in town we’ll cross paths again.”

“Of course,” the first man said.

“Anytime, miss,” the other man said.

Lily kept walking until she made it behind Valentine’s bank. Once she was there, she waited, a mischievous smile creeping onto her face.

Footsteps could be heard hitting the wooden boards of the perimeter of the bank. It was the sound of boots. Around the corner appeared a young man wearing the black boots that made that sound. Dark hair was on his head. It was long, and tied in a small ponytail. Strands of dark hair hung down on the front of his fair skinned face, slightly covering his silver eyes. He wore a loose blue collared shirt, a black pair of pants with a white stripe on the stitching, keeping it together.

“Sam!” Lily whispered, happily. She walked up to him, quickly. “Did you get it while they were distracted?”

Sam leaned against the wall and let out a deep sigh. “Of course I did.” He reached into his satchel and pulled out a beautiful flower pendant. Lily’s face lit up, and she ran up and took it.

“Thank-you! Thank-you, Sam!” she exclaimed. “I saw them take it, and I-”

“I know, I know,” said Sam. “Uncle Cliff would be upset if you lost your momma’s pendant.” With that, he whistled. A horse came running towards him. She had a beautiful black coat, with a white mane and tail. “Hey, Aurora,” he said, gently. He walked up and petted his horse softly. “Good job waiting for us.”

“Hey! There they are!”

The two youngsters turned around and saw the two men from earlier running towards them.

“Shit! Get on!” Sam hissed to his cousin.

“Finders keepers!” one of them shouted.

Once on Aurora, Sam took the reins and with a small kick with his he els his horse galloped out of the alley and onto the main street of Valentine.

“And I say, losers weepers!” Sam hollered back. Lily held onto him as they rode out of town and into the open fields of New Hanover. The path took them near the train tracks, and Lily looked up, seeing the sky, the birds, looking at the plains and seeing some deer and wild horses.

Sam hadn’t even done much running, but the feeling was the same. He loved the adrenaline pumping through his veins, holding back laughter at how angry those men were, just like he had done with others many times before.

“Do you think we lost them?” said Lily.

“I don’t know,” her cousin said. “Let’s lay low for a bit and then head back.”

Sam rode them into the woodland area known as Horseshoe Overlook. It was there that they hid in an empty clearing surrounded by cliffs bushes and trees. Lily was the first one off and Sam took Aurora to a tree to hitch.

“Good girl, Aurora,” Sam said, his voice lowered to a soft, kind tone. “Here.” He held out a wild carrot just for her and the horse didn’t wait even a second to eat it. The young man petted her mane before joining Lily by some rocks that were big enough for them to sit on. She was just searching through her bag.

“I’m sorry for making you do this on your birthday…” said Lily.

“Aw, Lily. I said it was fine,” Sam said, sitting next to her. “Anything to make someone who messed with you mad, especially if they snatched your momma’s pendant.”

“I was going to wait until tonight, but here…” She pulled out a hat. It was black, the inner part of the brim was patterned with a checkered style of blue and white. The fabric felt new and fresh like some kind of leather. “You’re old hat tore up, right? I saw this one in the shop, and I thought…”

Sam was already smiling. He put it on immediately. Finally, some relief from the sun once more. “I love it,” he said. “Thank-you.” He then gasped, reached into his satchel and pulled out an envelope. “That’s not all I took.”

“You took their mail?!” Lily said, snatching the envelope from him.

“It’s a letter!” Sam was quick to snatch it back. “You know how I like my public readings.”

Lily giggled. “Yes, well read on, then, speaker.”

Sam read out loud, his voice echoing into the wilderness, along with his cousin’s laughter at the cheesy love letter, even as Sam read it in a funny voice. The sad part was, it appeared to be the fifth letter and it implied that the person the letter was intended for had yet to respond. Lily just assumed that was what they get, taking precious items from young girls like herself.

As the sky started to turn pink, Sam got up and stretched, telling his cousin that they should probably head back. He pulls out a lighter and turns the letter to ash, before they mount up and ride back to Valentine.

The town didn’t seem too shaken over the small incident they caused. Sam made sure to pick up the newspaper for Cliff before they slowly rode down the street towards a clinic at the end of it. It was two stories tall, with light blue paint job over the wooden walls, and the frames of the windows were white, but the years of wear and tear was noticeable, with little bits of paint chipping away, revealing its natural wooden color.

Sam hitched Aurora to the nearest post, then he ran past Lily who was already on her way inside and opened the door first. “My lady,” he said with a bow.

Lily smiled but rolled her eyes as she walked in. “Oh, what a gentleman…”

Inside the clinic, was a man with brown hair with a gray streak through it, neatly combed like his fair mustache. He wore thin frames and a light blue shirt like Sam. He was behind the counter filling out some forms for a young man who was at the counter, a young man Sam knew really, well.

“Papa!” Lily said.

Sam gave him a wave. “Uncle Cliff.”

“There’s my girl,” Lily’s dad said, with a small smile. “Give me second, will you?”

“Hey, Archie,” said Sam. “You here for your dad’s medicine?”

“Yeah,” he said with a sigh. “They ain’t much, but they do help with his cough a bit.”

Sam leaned against the counter and sighed. “I know.”

“Okay.” Cliff said, tearing off the paper and handing it to Archie. “This should cover it for it now. He put the necessary medicine on the counter and the young man put them in his bag.

“Thank-you, Mr. Hawkeson,” Archie said, nodding.

“Any time,” said Cliff. “You give Mr. and Mrs Downes my best regards.

“I will, sir. Thanks again. I’ll see you later, Sam. Happy Birthday!”

Sam and Lily waved goodbye as Archie rushed out of the shop, and then Cliff’s eyes were on them. They narrowed and Sam’s heart started pumping faster.

“Um, hey uncle,” he said, shyly.

“Don’t ‘hey uncle’ me!” Cliff then snapped. “I saw what happened near the Saloon today! Did you really have to? It’s your goddamn birthday!”

“So, yeah!” Sam then yelled. “It’s my goddamn birthday! So, maybe today you don’t give me bullshit about dealing justice!”

“Don’t you take that tone with me, boy! Revenge ain’t-”

“Papa! I made him do it!” Lily then yelled. The two men stopped arguing and turned to the young lady before him. “I left Ma’s pendant lying around when I was sorting through my bag and these two men took it, so he stole it back for me. I’m sorry…”

Cliff adjusted his glasses. “Is that so?”

“I helped him…” Lily admitted. She rubbed her arm briefly, and that’s when she noticed a scrape. She probably got from “falling” near the saloon.

“Damn it!” the doctor hissed under his breath. “Sam, take your cousin upstairs. Get her patched up.”

“Papa, I’m-”

“Ah, ah!” Lily’s father waved off her protest. “Even the tiniest scrape can get infected. Sam?”

The younger man sighed, set the newspaper on the counter, and started walking into the back where the stairs were. “Come on, Lily.”

The two headed up the steps. Cliff sighed, running his hand through his temples and down his face. He wondered what he was going to do with that boy, and him being a terrible influence on his daughter wasn’t helping. One day, he swore he was going to get himself into some real trouble.

With them out of his hair for now, and with no customers since the day was ending, Cliff took the newspaper and read the headline.

**BLACKWATER LOCKED DOWN**

BANK BOAT HEIST LARGEST ROBBERY IN YEARS.

DUTCH’S BOYS ACCUSED. BOUNTIES PLACED.

FURNISHES A SENSATION AMONG RESIDENTS.

MONEY BELIEVED STASHED BY OUTLAWS.

_After a bloody shoutout that resulted in the seizure of a large quantity of banknotes being shipped by boat, Pinkerton Agency officials have restricted access to the town of Blackwater while a massive manhunt is underway._  
_Officials issued bounties on the heads of Dutch van der Linde and his gang, commonly known as Dutch’s Boys. Banks looked to shipping assets via boat as a more reliable means of transportation, impervious from thieves._

_The deadly attack resulted in the loss of $150,000 - the largest robbery in the region in recent years. Authorities believe that the men may have stashed the money in Blackwater before fleeing. Reports indicate that many are searching high and low for the stash, upending public spaces and neighbors’ gardens._

_Residents of Blackwater view the lockdown with contempt. Businesses who depend on shipments of dry goods, sundries and catalogue sales complain the Pinkertons have caused an unnecessary burden to life and welfare._

At least in Cliff’s mind, he was thankful the Pinkertons showed up. Unfortunately, from reading previous papers, it seemed most of the Van der Linde gang escaped, heading north. Knowing his geography, Cliff had a few guesses of where they could’ve gone, but he couldn’t worry about that. Well, he should, actually. For all he knew they could be in the area right now, considering how long ago this happened and how long it took for more news to reach New Hanover.

Cliff tore off the article, shoving it away in the back room, where he kept most of his important things for his business. Tonight, he would just worry about his nephew. It was his special day, even if he was a handful.

After flipping the sign on the door, so it said, “CLOSED,” the doctor headed up the stairs, into the living area, where Sam and Lily were just chatting while sitting on the family couch, where a red carpet was on the wooden floor, dirtied over the years, along with coffee table that Sam was still putting his dirty boots on, like kind of defiance. The kitchen was just behind the living area on the right and to the left were the bedrooms. Lily and Sam shared one, while Cliff had once shared his with his now late wife. Cliff’s nephew took his hands away from Lily’s arm that was freshly wrapped in bandages, and he pulled her frilly sleeve back down.

Sam looked up, seeing his uncle give him a warm smile. Lily was unable to look up at him out of terror of what was coming, but she was wearing her mother’s brooch again on her person.

“You’re getting pretty good, Sam,” said Cliff. “You did good with Lily’s arm.”

“It’s not that hard.” The younger man looked over at his cousin, who was rubbing her arm. “S-Sorry, Uncle Cliff.”

Cliff sighed, wandering into his room. “We’ll deal with that tomorrow. Right now…” He walked back out with a white rectangular shaped box. “Tonight is a time to celebrate.” He sat down in the lounge chair and held the box near him. “Happy Birthday, kiddo!”

Sam’s eyes lit up and he put the box in his lap. He took the top off and he gasped like an excited kid in a candy store. It was a real volcanic pistol. There was a wooden handle grip connected to a golden like metal with black metal barrels. The young man was almost laughing in delight.

“Aw, Cliff!” he said. “How did you know?”

“I saw you giving it puppy dog eyes recently, boy,” Cliff said, smirking. “I wear glasses, but I ain’t blind.”

“Oh, ha ha…” Sam said, leaning back examining his new sidearm. “I can’t wait to try this out.”

Cliff chuckled. “Then why not now?”

“Wait, really?!”

“Yeah. Get your things. We’ll go to our secret spot.”

“Oh, yay!” Lily then said, standing.. “I’ll put some dinner in a basket.”

“Don’t forget the matches, dear,” said Cliff. He looked over the chair, watching his daughter rush into the kitchen. “We’ll need a good fire.”

“Yes, sir!”

Sam and Cliff loaded everything they needed on a cart, just outside of the building. Once Lily had everything, she got in the back.

“Come on, Sam,” said Cliff. “Ride up front with me.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam said, with a shy smile.

Once everyone was aboard, Cliff took the reins and steered the family out of town. Sam and Lily got to relax and enjoy the sights that passed them. All three of them laughed and chatted, while enjoying a drink or two. Then, they made it to empty clearing at Horseshoe Overlook.

“Thanks for taking us out,” said Sam.

Cliff sighed and put down the reins. “You always were a trouble maker. And, you still are, boy.”

“I’d like to call it a need for justice…” The younger man crossed his arms.

“So, justice got you those thirty dollars for those boots you’re wearing?”

“The feller was leading on girls for their daddies’ money! I only take from people if they do something wrong.”

Cliff rubbed his temples. “We’ve all done something wrong at least once. I just worry for you, Sam. You’re twenty-seven, now, and I thought you’d grow out of this. Sure, things sometimes work out in the end, but sometimes you come home with bruises, cuts or one time, Lily had to drag your unconscious body into the clinic.”

“Yeah… that’s why I try to avoid confrontation…” Sam mumbled. As embarrassed as he was to admit it, this was true. “I ain’t exactly the one to face things head on.”

Cliff sighed, patting his nephew’s back, and then looked at Lily. “Lily, be dear and get us from firewood?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Lily stood up and hopped off the cart. The older man cleared his throat.

“Remember when we came out here to look for flowers for your Aunt Violet’s grave?” said Cliff. He stepped off of the cart and Sam was unloading crates of empty bottles.

“Yeah, I was only eight, but I remember,” said Sam. “I started climbing down the edge of the cliff. You ran over and grabbed me with the scariest look on your face.” He almost started laughing at the memory.

“Of course I did! My precious Violet was gone and Lily was barely walking and talking! Do you know what I would’ve done if I lost you, too?!”

“Yeah…” Sam set the crate down on rock. “But down below, I had seen some beautiful violets growing below. So after you pulled me back up and yelled at me, you picked them up and… started crying.”

Sam had been so focused on remembering that he didn’t see that his uncle had wandered to the cliff’s edge. It was the same one he remembered climbing down as a child. He looked down below and saw new violets growing. He looked over to Cliff and grabbed his arm.

“I’m sorry, Uncle Cliff.” And this time he knew, his nephew meant it.

Lily got the fire started before too long. Even though she had a match, she was still excited when the fire was lit. They stayed up into the night cooking up meat and shooting bottles with their guns and rifles. Lily stepped up and started throwing glass bottles into the air for the boys to shoot.

“Damn it!” Sam hissed. Seeing that it took him two shots to get one in midair.

“Stay calm when you shoot. Think you will fail and you will,” said Cliff.

Sam nodded. He held up his new gun again and took some deep breaths.

“Lily!” Cliff said. His daughter nodded and threw the next bottle. Sam aimed, remembering to only fire on empty lungs. The empty medicine bottle exploded. “There you go! Lily, you wanna go next?”

“Okay…” Lily sighed, and walked over. Cliff knew that his daughter wasn’t one to like guns as much, but he just wanted the kids to be able to protect themselves.

Sam took a seat by the fire, drinking some whiskey and watching his cousin struggle from the recoil of rifles. To her, it was frustrating, but to Sam, it was a hilarious display.

“I don’t get it. Can’t I just use the cattleman revolver. It’s the easiest.”

“And what if your target is far away?” said Cliff.

“Come on,” said Sam. “It’s not like you're shooting a person.”

Lily growled, and when her father threw the next bottle she pulled the trigger, but the recoil shocked her and the bullet flew upward. The rifle hit her face and fell on the ground.

“Oh shit! Lily!” Sam was quick to rise up and rush over to her with Cliff.

“Grr… Sorry…” Lily said, softly rubbing her nose. “I know I’m not-”

Suddenly, a crow fell to the ground from the sky. It had been shot when Lily thought she had missed. All three family members started laughing out loud into the night. They sat around the campfire singing songs until their voices gave out.

By the time it was late, everyone was getting tired. Well, Sam was happy, even though it looked like he just had one too many. He got up briefly to bury the poor bird, while Lily put out the fire. Then she walked over and chuckled to see Sam upset about a bird. He was just staring solemnly at it.

“Come on, you sad sack. Let’s get home.”

Sam looked up at him and nodded. “Okay, Lilies…” he said, his words a bit slurred.

“God, you’re drunk,” Cliff said, walking up to his nephew.

“You said I could!” Sam said, pointing at him accusingly.

“Only because you’re easier to handle like this.” He knelt down and put his arms around him, hearing his nephew chuckle. “Okay, up you go.” The older man helped the younger to his feet and into the back of the cart, where Lily guided him inside and laid him down, leaning against her.

“Do we have to go home now?” Sam mumbled.

“Yes, it’s getting late, and I have to be up to open the clinic tomorrow,” Cliff said, climbing up onto the wagon to steer the horses. “You just relax. We’ll be home soon.”

Sam mumbled something, but was already being soothed by his cousin, petting his hair gently. She tried not to laugh at his goofy smile. “I got him, Daddy. Let’s go home.”

“That’s my girl,” Cliff said, softly. “Hyah!” The horses started moving the carriage and they headed back towards Valentine.

“This was a good birthday…” Sam whispered, leaning his head on Lily’s shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s been a while since we’ve gone to our secret spot as a family. Maybe when angry thugs aren’t chasing you, we should go there more.”

Cliff sighed, wishing he could relax more these days, but he had a lot on his plate. The newspaper he had was still in his head, fearing what would happen. He pulled down a gulp and began to make their way home.

Sam awoke in his room the next morning with the sun’s light shining through the window into his bedroom. Locks of his hair were laced over his eyes as he laid spread out on his bed, gently tucked in by who he assumed was probably Lily. Brushing away the hair, he sat up, finding his boots left at his bedside, and his hat on the nightstand.

Once dressed, Sam headed downstairs, but still couldn’t find Lily. His father was sorting out some of the shelves. Once again, the clinic was a bit empty with only a few people browsing.

“Cliff?” Sam said, rubbing his eyes.

“Afternoon, sleepyhead,” said Cliff. “Did you have fun?”

Sam chuckled softly. “Yeah, I did. Thanks. Have you seen Lily?”

“Oh, yes. Archie came by and wanted to speak with her. They’re at the saloon. Would you mind checking on them?”

“Yes, sir.” He put his hat on his head and walked towards the door.

“And Sam?” His nephew stopped at the door and turned to him. “No funny business? Am I clear?”

The young man sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, Uncle Cliff.”

“Good man.”

Sam stepped outside, letting the gentle breeze cool his skin a bit. The Saloon wasn’t that far, but he could already hear that it was buzzing with people inside.

In the Saloon, Sam looked around scanning the room for any sign of Lily and Archie. Their poor friend hadn’t been able to go out as much lately since his father got sick.

“Behind you, mister,” a deep voice said that made Sam almost jump and then he collided with something solid, or in this case someone. He turned around about to give this mystery person some tough look, but upon seeing how big and tall he was, that anger faded.

Sam’s silver eyes met with blue. The man behind him was tall, with broad shoulders. His hair was golden`parted neatly on the left side of his head. He looked like he had shaved, but Sam could already see some stubble growing. On his head was a worn, dark leather hat, a fair brown leather jacket covered the blue collar shirt he wore underneath, and his pants were a green color with his boots black, but all the clothes he was wearing looked like they had seen their years, with permanent stains, small tears or patches. It was a good thing Sam decided not to overreact, because he saw a gun belt on him.

“S-Sorry...” Sam tried to say as clearly as he could as he stepped out of the man’s way.

_“Oh, Arthur. Arthur, come here, come here.”_

Sam saw him walk over to two other folks at the bar who were chatting up some ladies. He was mostly just glad that he had brushed off bumping into someone like it was nothing.

Eventually, he found Lily sitting near the poker table with Archie. He was chatting with her, when Lily reached out her hand and held his.

“Lily?” Sam said. Lily was quick to hide her hand again.

“O-Oh, Sam!” said Archie. “Glad to see you up. What are you doing here?”

Sam put his hands on his hips. “I could be asking you the same thing. You don’t normally come in here.”

“W-Well, you see…” Archie then spoke up. “I, uh… Well, my mother told me not to get involved with what you do sometimes, but… I need a favor.”

“A favor?” Sam said, raising a brow. “You want me to steal for you?” He leaned forward and put his palms on the table, and lowered his voice to a whisper. “What would Mrs. Downes say?”

“Ma doesn’t know. I know you only steal from bad people.”

“Why? I’m not a strong man for hire.”

“It… It’s not exactly like that.” His friend lowered his voice to a whisper,as well. “It’s just… It’s been really hard at home and we really need some mo-”

_“HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING!”_

The three turned to the door and saw a man bump into another. The one who walked in grabbed him by the shirt.

_“Take it easy, pal!”_

Lily began to stand up from her chair. Archie, as well. The first man collided heads with the other and he fell against the poker table, before getting pulled off and punched in the stomach.

Lily yelped a little and then grabbed onto Archie as the entire bar erupted into chaos. Everyone was fighting each other. Sam made to move for Lily when someone was thrown onto their table and it broke. The legs caved in and the surface broke in two, breaking into more as the pieces hit the ground and the person landed on top of the mess.

“Archie!” Sam yelled. His friend nodded, and took Lily’s hand pulling her out of the bar, and passing by that man Sam bumped into earlier who was brawling with another patron. Sam had to dodge punches and swings, trying not get involved. One feller collapsed right on Sam, making him lower him gently to the ground. He stumbled a bit more making his way to the back door.

Once he was outside, and the door was shut, it was quiet. Sam rubbed his temples, making to go around the building and meet up with his cousin.

_“It’s me. Come on, open up.”_

The voice was coming from the rival clinic next to the saloon. Sam always loathed them, somehow managing to sell their products and services for much cheaper, when his uncle had been running his clinic far longer than the other has been in town.

Sam crept over and saw an officer approaching the back door of the clinic. The back of the door of the rival clinic was always locked.

_“Here. Now go keep the people safe.”_

_“It better all be there. I’ll be back to check on you tomorrow.”_

By the time Sam was safely behind a fence, he could see the officer counting cash.

_“Yeah, yeah.”_ Whoever was inside, closed the small viewing window and the officer started walking back towards the station.

Sam was ready to explode. No wonder this clinic was able to sell at so much cheaper. They were doing something illegal!

Suddenly, the young man was grabbed and dragged off his feet, his shirt held by a fist and his face met with another. Sam fell to the floor, a hand grasping his eye as he looked up and saw a shady man staring down at.

“Don’t you ever know that curiosity killed the cat, boy?!” he growled viciously. He stepped towards him, making Sam’s heart jump. With a handful of dirt, he threw it and the man yelled out as particles hit his eyes and he started coughing. The young man got up and ran towards the front of the Saloon.

Sam ran as fast as he could, a hand still over his face. It still hurt, so he knew it was going to bruise. He was panting, both from the pain, and the fact that he just escaped from a criminal who might have beat the shit out of him or worse.

He scanned the street to find any sign of Archie and Lily, when suddenly, one of the windows at the saloon shattered and the man Sam had bumped into earlier - he swore his friend at the bar called him “Arthur” - was thrown out tumbling onto the street. Upon seeing Tommy, some big middle aged man, who drank in the saloon often, Sam already knew what was going on. And his uncle thought that he was a troublemaker.

“Come on, pretty boy…” Tommy growled. Arthur was already rising to his feet again.

“Pretty boy? You’re kidding me?” He sounded angry. “Pretty boy?”

Before Sam knew it, there were people gathered around, watching two grown men fight it out in the middle of the street.

“You okay there, Arthur?” It looked like one his friends were talking to him.

“Yeah, I got this son of a bitch.”

“Shit…” Sam cursed under his breath. He pushed through the crowd, making his way across the street, finding Lily with Archie near his uncle’s clinic. “Lily, you okay?” His cousin gave him a nod. “Archie?”

“Yeah,” said Archie. “We were just-”

Lily screamed, upon seeing Arthur get thrown onto the ground. The three were unsure of what to do, seeing Tommy holding him down.

“Should we do something?” Archie almost raced forward with Lily, but Sam held out his arms.

“Hell no! I ain’t getting punched in the face again.”

“But-” Lily almost said.

Sam saw no reason to get involved, especially when Arthur managed to punch Tommy in the face, kick him off and pin him to the ground instead.

“Told ya he’s got it,” said Sam. He tried to look away, and took Lily’s hand, as he could hear Arthur punch the hell out of that guy. His cousin then pulled her hand away.

“He’s gonna kill him!” Lily shrieked. Sam turned away at those words, seeing how that Arthur feller had clearly won, but was still beating his head into the ground.

Sam’s heart pounded in his chest. His right foot moved back, as his mind screamed at him to run. Run far away!

_“STOP! STOP! Please!”_

A lean man with short hair and a simple mustache ran out into the scene. He had a hat on his head, a striped shirt and jeans held up with suspenders.

“Is that my dad?” said Archie.

“Oh, shit…” Sam mumbled. It was really him. Archie’s father, Thomas Downes.

“Please! Please, I beg you! Stop! Come, sir. You won the fight already, isn’t that enough?” said Thomas.

Arthur stood, and let go of Tommy’s shirt, letting the big man lay motionless in the mud. “What business is it of yours?”

“No business,” Thomas said, covering his mouth from a few coughs. “No business, sir. But please… I beg you.”

Arthur pushed him away and started walking off in another direction, pushing past the onlookers. Archie was already running out towards his father, as the audience began to disperse. Lily huffed and went towards them, with Sam following her.

“Pa, what are you doing out here?” he said. “Momma told you to stay home and take it easy.”

“I got worried when you headed into town, son,” said Thomas. “Hello, Sam. Lily.”

“Why would you help Tommy?” said Sam. “He’s a jerk to everyone. I say he got what he had coming.”

“And who are we to let him die?” He reached over to help Tommy up and possibly get him back inside. Archie was already helping him, too.

“Sam, what happened to your eye?” said Lily. The young man was quick to cover it.

“Nothing,” he said.

“I’ll help my pa,” said Archie. “Lily, take him to Dr. Hawkeson.”

“But-”

“Let’s go…” Lily said, pulling him by the arm, like a child caught with stolen candy.

The two entered the clinic, where Cliff was just cleaning the floors with a broom. He looked up, seeing his beautiful Lily completely unharmed, and his nephew nursing a black eye with his hand.

“Oh my god!” he said. “Sam, what happened?”

“Rival clinic,” Sam admitted. The adrenaline began to set, and he started shaking. “I saw their shady business in the back and a guy got one in my eye.”

“Shady business?” Cliff ran over placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and gently moved his hand away from his eye, revealing the bruised skin.

“It’s in the back. They were paying off an officer.”

“Shit…” Cliff muttered. “Lily, look after the front. Come on, Sam.” He handed Lily the broom and led his nephew upstairs. Once up there, he sat his nephew down on the couch and briefly slipped into the kitchen for the cupboard. “What were they selling?”

“I don’t know. I was gonna get a closer look when the bastard grabbed and punched me.”

Cliff was back with a bottle of something and a clean piece of cloth. He poured some liquid on it and took off the boy’s hat.

“I threw some dirt in his face and ran for Lily and Archie,” Sam continued. His uncle sat down next to him.

“Were you followed?”

Sam shook his head. “No. I think I lost him in the chaos of that fight that happened outside the saloon.”

“Well, I saw that.” He gently moved his nephew’s hand that had gone to guard his injured eye again. He flinched at the contact briefly, but let his uncle continue. Cliff knew that other business was up to something, but how would he stop it? The police seem to be in their pocket, as well. “This should help with the swelling. Apply it every three hours, okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s my boy.”

The two headed back downstairs, where they see that Lily wasn’t at the front anymore, but they could hear her voice in the back room, where Cliff examined patients.

“Lily?”

“Hold on one moment, sir,” they then heard. Lily was back out in the shop in a second,holding a muddy jacket. Sam raised a brow, recognizing a certain someone who was wearing it earlier. “Daddy, we have a patient in the back. I gave him a rag already, so he can clean up.”

“Oh. Thank-you, Lily,” said Cliff. He quickly put on his apron and walked towards the back. Sam shrugged and followed him in, having a guess of who was in there.

Sitting in the examination chair was that Arthur person from earlier. It wasn’t until now that they were not outside with all the chaos that he could see why. His hand had been cut severely from when he was thrown through the saloon’s window. At least he’d been cleaned up from all of the mud on the road. There were already bruises appearing on his face.

“Oh, it’s the pretty bo-” Lily covered Sam’s mouth while he snickered.

“You must that feller who was outside earlier with Tommy, mister, uh-”

“It’s Arthur,” the man responded simply.

“Right. Lily, go see about his sweater. Sam, go get the bandages. They’re behind the counter.”

“Yes, sir,” Lily and Sam said in unison. They left to do Cliff’s work immediately.

“Got some good kids there,” Arthur said. He tried not to flinch when Cliff cleaned his cut up hand with a cloth covered in medicine.

“Well, Sam ain’t my son by blood, but I raised him as if he were, even if he’s a handful. They’re hardly kids anymore. Sam just turned twenty-seven last night and my daughter is twenty-one.” He stood up. “Well, good news. You won’t need stitches, but you rest that hand, mister.”

“I got them, Uncle Cliff.” Sam walked back in with a roll of bandages, as Cliff threw the bloodied up rag in the trash.

“Thank-you, Sam.” The doctor took Arthur’s hand and wrapped it up nicely.

“Where’d you get that black eye, boy?” said Arthur. Sam held back a gasp.

“N-Nowhere!” he said. “You didn’t see me in the saloon.”

“I saw you running.”

“I walked into a door!”

Arthur stood up once he was finished and handed Cliff some money, laughing off Sam’s blatant lie. “Thank-you kindly, sir. Here’s something for your trouble.”

“Thank-you,” said Cliff. “If you need anything else, come back anytime.” Lily came back to give Arthur his sweater back. It was clean, although a bit damp from being cleaned with water, so Arthur hoisted over his shoulder and headed out.

“So why did we help him again?” Sam said, as he walked back into the shop with his uncle. “He was beating the shit out of Tommy. He would’ve killed him if it weren’t for Mr. Downes.”

Lily scoffed. “Says the person who was going to run.”

“I was thinking of _our_ safety! The feller’s clearly dangerous! He might even be more dangerous than Tommy, even though the bastard had it coming.”

“Enough!” Cliff snapped. “And Sam, a doctor’s duty is to heal people, not to judge.”

“So, if the man who gave me this black eye walked in here, would you help him?” said Sam. “The same people who are putting us in the red?”

“Sam, we’re going to be fine.”

“What if we’re not?” said Sam. “We can’t even report the other clinic to the police, because they’re being paid off!”

“Wait, what?” Lily said, looking at the two men.

“What’s got into you?” said Cliff.

“What’s got into me, is that I refuse to let these foul people push us, without us pushing them back!” Sam spat these words out like poison.

“Sam, trouble will beget more trouble, regardless of how stealthy you cause it. I could lose this business and have it burn down, but you and Lily are the most important to me above everything.”

Sam sighed, leaning against the wall. He put on his hat, walking out but stopped in the doorway.

_“But what if they stole us away, too?”_

Before Cliff or Lily could say anything, Sam had already ventured outside and climbed onto his horse, making to ride away from his home and out of town. He needed to clear his head.

Sam took to the plains, riding near the tracks towards the clearing in Horseshoe Overlook. His eye still throbbed from the punch and he couldn’t even do something about it. He had stolen before, but never from real criminals, and he wasn’t one for direct confrontation, even if his uncle taught him to shoot. He could never do something as cruel as kill someone.

The young man petted his horse as they went into the wooded area, Sam flinched after hearing leaves being crushed, reaching for his new sidearm, when he was too late, suddenly hearing the click of a rifle.

“Who’s there?!”

“I could be asking you the same question,” said Sam.

A woman came out from the bushes. Her blonde hair was tied up loosely. She wore a white top and a long purple skirt.

“You shouldn’t be here!” she said.

Sam slowly took his hand off his gun. “What do you mean? I come here all the time with my cousin?”

“And where are they?” the woman said.

“I decided to come here alone today?” Sam shrugged. “Is there a problem? He looked passed her and his jaw dropped slightly. Ahead, there was a whole small group of tents in the clearing where he was just at last night.

“Yeah, we’ve set up camp,” the blonde continued. “So, you’ll have to go elsewhere. We’ve been through enough trouble.”

“But-”

The woman raised her rifle.

“Alright, alright!” Sam said, raising his hands. He slowly reached for the reins and turned around, petting Aurora gently as he turned around. “You’ve got to be kidding me…” he grumbled as he left the woodlands and back out into the plains.

He took his time to go back to Valentine. It wasn’t like he had anything to do. His thoughts were running as Aurora had slowed down to a trot. He ended up at another cliffside, sitting against a rock on the plains with a bottle of whiskey.

Sam remembered when less customers stopped coming into the clinic. Cliff was in denial, thinking of it as a slow month. He was never allowed into the back room, but over the months he could see the piles of bills piling and piling up, but despite his efforts, Cliff was too proud, or stubborn to accept Sam’s help. He would tell him that it was wrong to use stolen items and money. He’d spend days locked upstairs for doing wrong for something right in his eyes. It was infuriating!

Would his uncle allow everyone to suffer for pride? Would he let everyone go hungry and die and everything around him taken away without a fight?

Sam’s eyes drifted a bit, and then he saw the clearing at Horseshoe Overlook from the cliff he was sitting at. It was far away, but he reached into his satchel, pulling out his binoculars.

The fanciest tent looked like it was in the middle of the clearing. There was some red-headed woman in it. Then, he saw a box where people were putting money and other valuable items into. In fact, the person putting some dollars in was the “pretty boy” from earlier.

Driven out from his secret spot by people who would shelter a man who almost beat another man to death. In Sam’s opinion, they had a lot of money to share. He stood up and shook his head. There were a lot of people, and they could be real life thugs. Even though he hated direct confrontation, that didn’t mean he didn’t welcome a challenge.

With a hand on his chin, Sam thought to himself. If he was going to do this he’d need some help from more than just his cousin… and a few things to “borrow.”

Samuel Hawkeson stood from his spot and whistled for his horse. Aurora was at her side almost at an instant. The sun shined down from above as it casted it’s evening glow over everything… including the camp that was now his target. As he gently grabbed the reins on his horse companion, a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

**Red Dead Redemption - Heal Behind the Trigger**


	2. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing in the night
> 
> Now we run or fight or die
> 
> Can’t even say bye

Three days had passed since Sam decided to rob the camp.

He had gone home after that day, and he and his uncle had barely talked. Lily had noticed how much less he was helping out around the clinic, and left every early afternoon without a word. He used the excuse that the lack of customers made it so that his help wasn’t needed, or that he was going to help out with the local farmers again. Even after he had told Cliff about the campers he just assured him they would leave in maybe a few days.

But what if they never did? Would he just stand by and let them take their favorite spot, where they have had most of their best memories?

Sam was surprised that he hadn’t been spotted by these campers yet. Or maybe they did, and thought he was harmless. If that was the case, he wasn’t sure if he should feel relieved or insulted.

He had observed the behavior at the camp with his binoculars, seeing some of the people and how they behaved. Most of the women were usually doing chores, so were the men, but they would occasionally leave and come back with money to put into the box that was outside the biggest tent at the center. The man who lived in it with a red headed woman seemed to be the one in charge. His hair was long, curly, and dark as the night, pulled back and flowing down the back of his head, almost blending in with the hat he wore. He wore a vest that black on the front and red on the back. His mustache was neatly kept and he was wearing fancy pants and shoes. On some moments, Sam observed that he wore gold jewelry on his person and rings on fingers. The man walked with authority on his shoulders. It was almost admirable.

The young man came to the conclusion that these people weren’t necessarily good. On one hand they were treating the one kid they had running around with such care, but on the other hand, they were tormenting someone who was tied to a tree.

Nevertheless, it still gave him reason to make them “share” their earnings.

Sam had drawn the camp’s layout in his journal. He had drawn out these schemes before, so this was nothing new, but what was new, was that he’d be stealing from potentially real criminals. Occasionally, some of the camp members would hang out by the cliff, usually unarmed, so they were just relaxing. Most of the firepower was dedicated to protecting the camp at the entrance, where he and his family would always ride in.

Big mistake.

Although the other side was surrounded by cliffs, there was a steep slope he could climb up and get into the camp from behind. He had done so many times as a child, riding on Aurora and eventually on his own on foot, much to his uncle’s scolding. The big tent was in the middle, but the money box was facing towards the cliff, he would just have to rush in and grab it. Escape would be the same way he came in, but he would have to do it quietly. The toughest part would be getting most of the camp away from the cliffside.

That’s where Lily would come in… along with some help.

After Sam finished sketching in his journal, he checked his pocket watch. It was gold, with a chain to keep it on his person at all times. There was an engraving on the back that just said, “Never Leave Love Aside.” He ran his finger gently over the words before opening it to check the time.

It was getting late, so he packed up his satchel and rode on Aurora back towards Valentine. Aurora found shelter at the stable. The man there was decent, and occasionally paid Sam for helping to take care of some of the horses. It was also perfect for arranging secret meetings. Lily and Archie were there in no time. They caught him right in the middle while he was feeding the horses, and he took them out to talk in the back.

“So that’s why you’ve been leaving without saying anything…” said Lily. “I should’ve known you were making another one of your plans again.”

“Are you crazy?!” said Archie. “They sound like real bad people.”

“Hey, you said you wanted money, and this is the way to get it!” Sam snapped. “We’re doing a bad thing, but those are bad people. I am _sick_ of having things being controlled and taken from us because of bad people! And then, we, the good people have to just stand by and take it?!”

Archie shook his head. “Don’t you ever listen to what my Pa says? If you can do all this, you can help people. The weak. The people who can’t help themselves.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I hear him yelling almost every other day on the street, but I don’t have time when my family’s in the red.” He felt bad saying that, seeing as his uncle spent his days helping people as a doctor and teaching him, as well. “And, I know your family is, too.”

Archie rubbed the back of his head. “Ma is never gonna forgive me for this.” He sighed. “But you’re right…”

“We don’t have to worry.” He placed a hand on Archie’s shoulder and the other on Lily’s. “If everything goes right, those idiots won’t even know I was there, and once they see what happened, we’ll be long gone. Are they really gonna suspect three random people in a cattle town? They’ll probably think the O’Driscoll gang did it, or something.”

Lily sighed, putting her hands on her hips. “Well, I’ll be sure to put on my best show.”

Sam grew a warm smile on his face. No matter how crazy he sounded, he knew he could count on her, at least. “Thank-you, Lily.”

Everyone knew what they had to do. They had their orders, and a plan to carry out. Sam came home to see that the shop had closed for the night, but his uncle was in the back room. The door was opened, but he knew he and Lily weren’t allowed in there. Despite that, he could see Cliff at his desk, running his hand through his hair as he stared at the piles of papers in front of him.

Dinner was ready before too long. This time, Cliff requested that Sam actually eat in the kitchen for once with the others, but they just ate in silence.

“I made sure to make it that spicy flavor you like, Daddy,” Lily said.

Cliff smiled. “I noticed. Thank-you, Lily.” He took another bite out of the beef stew Lily made, before looking at his nephew. “Too spicy for you, kid?”

“No.” Sam’s response was quiet in between bites. He took his time cutting the potatoes with his spoon.

“Did you have a good day?”

Sam just shrugged. His mind was too focused on tonight. He would sneak under the cover of darkness. Hopefully the weather would hold, or at least there wouldn’t be a thunderstorm until after he had the money. “Sure.”

There were a few more minutes of silence. Eventually, Cliff had enough and put his utensils down.

“You know I’m just trying to keep us safe, right?”

Sam swallowed his food before speaking. “We won’t be safe if we lose this place, Uncle Cliff.”

“Sam, let me worry about that,” he said. “I’ve raised you and Lily since you were babies. Have I ever let you down?”

The nephew sighed. “No.”

The older man sighed. Lily stared in silence, while she started sipping the broth. Cliff placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“It’s my job to worry about you, Sam,” he said. “Not the other way around.”

Sam turned to him. “But, you raised me, even though I’m not even your son, and even though Momma left me here.”

“Sam, you know your mother loved you.”

Sam turned back to his food, lifting a spoonful of boiled potato to his mouth. He rolled his eyes. Once he swallowed he continued. “I just… wish I could do something in return.”

“I want you kids to be happy,” Cliff said. The two looked over at their elder. “That’s all I want in return.”

The rest of dinner went on peacefully, and before they knew it, it was time for bed. However, Sam and Lily couldn’t sleep. They sat on their beds, facing one another as the clock in their room ticked. It was almost time. They had put lights out in their room, but stared outside, seeing clouds beginning to gather. They had to act now, before a thunderstorm broke.

“Shit…” Sam muttered. He looked to the floor, his hand grasped together.

“Are you sure we should still do this?” said Lily.

“I know Uncle Cliff is just trying to protect us…” He slowly looked into his cousin’s eyes. “But, I know we can protect ourselves. Or, at least I can protect you.”

“Sam…”

“Cliff wants us to be happy, but my happiness is knowing that we’re going to be okay.”

Lily reached out, placing her hands in his. “I know. I know we’ll be okay.” The two stood up, staring at each other, their bond stronger than anyone else’s. They narrowed their eyes and nodded. They knew what they had to do.

Sam marched out the house in the dead of night, knowing that his uncle was fast asleep. He walked down the main street of Valentine, now gone quiet in its late hours. The scent of dirt filled the young man’s nose, giving some sense of calmness in what was about to happen, as he approached the Valentine Church.

Seeing as it was late, Sam was not surprised to see that there were barely any people left. He was also surprised that he had come here. He was never that much of the religious type, but if there was a god, he had to hope He would keep him safe.

Sam took off his hat and walked up to the altar, pressing his hands together and bowing his head slightly, praying for a safe night and that everything would go smoothly.

Meanwhile, he didn’t know that a certain nun had been watching him, seeing how troubled he looked, before he dashed out after a deep breath. She watched him go, seeing him flinch as a small rumble of thunder was heard.

At the Downes Ranch, Archie had remembered to stay awake. Once he was dressed, he snuck into his parents’ room, and opened the box under their bed. There was a simple pistol, but he needed some defense. He made sure to be quiet to avoid waking them, and he stood. He watched how Edith and Thomas Downes slept, smiling at their peace, if only temporary, and swore to himself he’d return. He hid the gun away, and crept out, heading for the small stable where they kept the horses.

Lily was in the washroom of her uncle’s house. She stared at the mirror, seeing her reflection after taking a brief but thorough bath. She grabbed her hair and tied it on the lower part on the back of her head into the neatest bun. Then she went towards her room and searched the prettiest dress she had.

Sam had come home, and searched his drawers for his duster coat. It was blue, with two coattails hanging off the back. Opening the draw in the nightstand he pulled out a pair of fingerless gloves and put them on his hands one by one. Under the bed, he opened a box, putting a repeater on his back and his volcanic pistol on his gun belt.

Sam’s beloved horse, Aurora, was awakened in the middle of the night as the man himself entered the stable. She was startled, at first, but Sam was quick to calm her down, taking the reins and walking her out.

Archie had made it to town. He was standing outside of the shop with his family’s covered wagon. Lily was wearing a dress shirt with her mother’s brooch on her neck. Her gown was red, and was wearing glittering red earrings and shiny gloves on her hands. Her brimmed hat had a beautiful red ribbon.

“You look beautiful, Lily,” said Sam. His sister smiled, and blushed upon seeing Archie staring at her. The man cleared his throat.

Sam petted his horse. He held the reins gently.

“It’s now or never, you two. Archie, drive the carriage around the mountainside to make it look like you’re heading towards Valentine on the turn back. Lily?”

“I’ve got it.” She reached into her bag and pulled out a roll of dynamite.

“Archie?”

“I’m ready!” their friend said.

“Okay… Now… Let’s ride!”

Archie helped Lily onto the wagon first before getting on himself. Sam got on his horse, and together, they rode out of town, off to try and save their families.

Today was slow.

Arthur couldn’t do much with his cut up hand, but it was on the mend and he could write in his journal. Now he knew what Charles felt like when they were stuck in the mountains.

“How’s the hand Arthur?”

Arthur, who in his tent, looked up to see Tilly approaching.

“Evening, Tilly. I’m doing just fine.”

“I ran this by Dutch, but I thought I’d let you know of something I saw in Valentine.”

“What is it?”

“There’s a doctor’s office near the station. There’s something going on there. I saw a whole bunch of suspicious men go in there, but I never saw them come back out.”

Arthur closed his journal. “Okay. Anything else?”

“No. But, I thought it might be worth taking a look. If there’s anything illegal going on back there, they might have a lot of money.”

“Thank-you, Tilly. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Sure. I’ll just-”

Suddenly, the whole camp, locked in their nightly activities of singing, drinking, telling stories, or sleeping were interrupted by loud gunshots. They were frequent. Arthur stood up from his cot, counting above five or six rounds. From the tips of the trees, he could barely see birds flying away in fright.

“What the hell was that?!” Arthur was already storming out with a revolver ready.

Then a high pitched scream echoed through the forest.

_“Whoo-hoo! We got a live one here, boys!”_

_“And this one looks pretty, too.”_

_“Get away from her!”_

“Shit!” John almost growled. “Almost sounds like-”

“O’Driscolls!” Dutch yelled, storming out from his tent. He was holding a loaded gun. “Arthur, John, Charles, Bill with me. The rest of you, guard the entrance of the camp. If anything moves, shoot it!”

Most of the camp was awake by now. The men left were keeping their guns out, pointed into the darkness. The women were still looking on, some armed with knives, and Miss Grimshaw had a shotgun. All of them were at the front, locked and loaded.

All according to Sam’s plan…

Under the cover darkness, Sam scaled up the slope as quietly as he could. He finally found himself at the top of the cliff and crept through the grass until he was behind one of the tents. A roaring campfire had been left burning, but chairs crates and a log were around it, so it was probably used a lot. He kept going forward, silent as he could be, trying his hardest to keep his breathing calm and quiet.

Once his hand was on the barrel where the box stood, Sam's heart started racing. He stood, opening the box as slow as possible. Then the young man covered his mouth and gulped down a yell. It was filled to the brim with money and valuables. There was no time to waste. He loaded it all into his satchel and made a beeline back to the slope where he came from. In a hurry, he slid down the slope, stumbling as he hit the bottom and ran towards his horse.

“Aurora!” Sam whispered in the dark. He stumbled, nearly tripping over himself in excitement. He petted Aurora’s mane softly, finger tangled in her mane as he caught his breath. His heart was pounding, he could hear the beat in his ears. “Come on! Let’s get out of here!”

His heart was soaring as he rode on Aurora, galloping away from the camp. He would just have to pray that Lily and Archie’s distraction worked, and meet them at the rendezvous.

“Don’t let a single one of these bastards escape!” Dutch yelled. He had stormed out with some of his best men, and they opened fire on O’Driscoll’s harassing two people in a carriage. One of the wheels had broken off. “The last thing we need is Colm O’Driscoll paying us a visit.”

One minute, O’Driscolls were terrifying two people, the next, the Van der Linde Gang had opened fire from the trees. Under the cover of darkness, the O’Driscolls were caught off guard, and Arthur and Dutch rode on their horses, making sure that the remaining few that decided to flee were dealt with.

Javier approached the cart, with Charles and the others who had gone out with them, hearing the small whimpers of a girl. He saw Lily clinging tightly to Archie who was holding his gun.

“Hey, come on out,” said Javier. “You’re safe now.”

“Who are you?!” said Archie.

“Someone who won’t hurt you. Now, come on.”

Archie let go of the girl slowly, and she held herself, wiping the tears from her eyes. Archie got off the cart first and then held his hand out, helping Lily. Still she hid behind Archie.

“Th-Thank-you…” said Archie. He saw Dutch and Arthur riding back. “We were…” He paused remembering what he was going to use. “We were on our way to Valentine, and…” He sighed, well… I g-guess it doesn’t matter now. Thank-you.”

“No problem,” said Arthur. “We’ve been dealing with those bastards for weeks.”

“It’s dangerous out on these roads, especially at night,” said Dutch. “We’ve been out here a while, but you two look like a different story.”

Lily slipped out carefully from behind him. “Do you guys n-need food? We have some in the back, if you need any. Think of it as thanks for saving us.”

“Li-” Archie almost interjected.

“Ar… Anthony grows these in the next s-state over…” Lily lied.

Everyone turned to Dutch. “Why, thank-you miss,” he said. “We could use the food. Now, you get to town, and have a safe night.”

“Thank-you, too,” said Lily. “And good luck.”

Once the gang took some of their crates, they helped put the wheel back on. Lily and Archie got back on the cart, waving good-bye at their misfit band of saviors.

“I can’t believe you gave them some of my parents’ crops,” said Archie.

“They saved us!” said Lily. “The O’Driscolls attacking wasn’t a part of the plan, but I guess it worked out anyway. I guess we were a death magnet out there.”

Archie sighed. “Sam is a death magnet!”

“Archie-”

“He’s gonna get you killed!”

“He didn’t force me out here!” Lily then snapped. “Everything he has done, he has only done to people who deserve it! I help him, because I want to! I know he got the money, and once we’re back home, worrying about losing some crops will be the least of your problems.”

Archie remained silent, and ahead he could see the buildings of Valentine. The lights shined through the windows, calming him from what just happened. How dedicated was Lily to Sam? So much so to risk her life? Styling her hair, just to look the part for some grand scheme? He looked over, seeing her untying her hair, and letting her golden locks of hair hang loose. Then he saw her wiping her eyes.

Sam was absolutely happy.

He had stopped by Smithfield’s Saloon and decided to calm himself down with a drink. His hands still shook, anticipating when they’d get back. Luckily, he wouldn’t have to wait long.

“Sam!”

Sam sighed in relief and ran over to embrace his cousin. She laughed as he twirled her around and put her back on the ground.

“You made it!” he said, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Of course I did!” said Lily. She guided him and Archie over to a table in the back. Each of them took a seat, getting a beer and sitting in silence before finally relaxing.

“Did… Did you get it?” said Lily.

Sam sighed, leaning back in his chair. “Come on, LIly… Let a man-”

“Sam!”

“Just kidding!” He threw his satchel on the table. It was full to bursting. Lily and Archie jumped to their feet, cheering. “I guess all these years paid off. We can sell the jewelry and stuff at Emerald Ranch. There’s a guy I know there, who’ll buy it off us.”

“We actually did it!” Lily cheered.

Sam, Lily and Archie divided the money up, so that Archie would get half of it, having enough for his family. The rest would be for Sam and Lily.

“Thank-you…” Archie said, his voice shaking. “Thank-you… I can’t tell you how much this means to me.”

Lily briefly looked to Sam who was downing another bottle of whiskey. Then she looked back at their friend. “Archie, you never told us. Why do you need the money so bad?”

The young man sighed. “We… My pa’s ranch ain’t doing so well, anymore. It hasn’t been for months.”

“Is it because of his sickness…?”

Archie nodded. “Something like that. We just don’t have enough money, and-”

“Archie!” He was silenced when Sam sat up, putting the half empty whiskey down. “It doesn’t matter now. Take the money and go help your family.”

Their friend nodded. “Yeah. Alright.” He put his share into a bag.

“We should go home separately…” said Lily.

“Right. I’ll leave first and take the wagon home. Sam?”

“Yeah?”

Archie looked Sam in the eye, the events of today were still fresh in his mind. As much as he wanted to scream and shout at him at what Lily endured today, he wouldn’t. He had the money right now. His family needed him as much as Sam’s needed him.

“Just… make sure Lily gets home safe.”

“Yeah… Okay?” Sam said with a raised brow. He got no answer as to why he said that, and Archie had left through the front door.

Sam packed the rest of the money and items back in his satchel.

“We should get home, too,” he said. “Shit!” He jumped at a clap of thunder. Clouds had been outside all night, and he had hoped there would be no thunder until after it was over. It looked like he got his wish, but now that it was happening...

“Yeah,” Lily said, rubbing her eyes. “I’m tired…” Once she was done, she saw Sam, trembling a little and placed her hand one on his that was resting on the table. “Hey. It’s okay. I’m here.” Her cousin was still looking at the windows, but he nodded. She stood up and helped him to his feet. “Let’s go home, dummy.”

Sam, satchel hanging from his shoulder, followed behind his cousin. He hated when he was like this, especially in public, and in front of his sister. It made him feel useless.

Once Lily was at the front door, she suddenly yelped and clung to her cousin. Sam saw some people staring and just laughed nervously. Eventually, they went back to what they were doing.

“Wh-What? What is it?”

Lily shook in his arms, but didn’t move. She didn’t even turn her head when she spoke again.

“Sam, they’re outside,” Lily said, her voice shrill with fear, but her body nearly unmoving.

“What? Who?”

“That man leading the camp, and that Arthur feller!”

Outside the window, the two could see Arthur and that gang leader just riding down the street on their horses. Sam’s breath hitched briefly. He put his hand on Lily’s hips, keeping her in place briefly as another clap of thunder was heard. The young man took off his satchel and handed it to Lily.

“Here. Take it. Go out the back door on the first floor and once they walk in here, take Aurora to the stable and stay until I get there.”

“B-But, Sam… the thunder…” Lily whispered.

“I’ll be fine!” He put his hand on her shoulders. “I’ll meet you there. Now don’t worry about me and go!” Lily nodded and started to walk. “And be discreet, Lily!”

As soon as she was out of sight, Sam started walking up stairs in the back. There was another exit up there.

He heard the saloon doors swing open, but Sam stayed calm and kept walking. He pushed past some gentlemen and other women, saying his friendly apologies as he did. His breath was steady, and he tried to ignore the thunder. His goal was the stable. He had to remember that, and keep a level head.

_Everything’s going to be fine…_ Sam thought.

“Hey, you! Mister! Can we have a word?!” The voice was deep and rough, like the man he bumped into the other day. The man who showed up at their clinic after beating the shit of Tommy.

_Uh… M-Maybe it’s someone else?_

“You! In the coat!”

_Okay, screw this!_ Sam immediately thought. Luckily, the exit from the second floor was right next to him, so he pushed through it, going outside and quickly going down the stairs. He heard Arthur yell, and ran behind the general store.

The door swung open, and Arthur looked around, seeing no sign of Sam.

“You see him, Arthur?” Dutch called from inside.

“He went out here!” Arthur yelled. “I’ll find that son of a bitch!”

Sam was trembling, both from the angry man, and the fact that a thunderstorm was starting. Rain was falling down. Despite the threat of getting his head beaten in like Tommy did, he was about to bust out laughing. He started walking more, his boots getting soaked in mud as he walked, but he didn’t care.

The young man held himself rushing through the rain and shut his eyes tightly every time a clap of thunder rumbled. He turned the corner, seeing the stable across the street.

“GET BACK HERE!”

“Shit!” Sam hissed. If he ran to the stable, he’d lead Arthur to Lily and the money. He ran into an alley, between the inn and the bank, and hopped the fence, running into one of the local farms. The first thing he saw was the huge barn, usually filled with places to hide, so he went there.

As soon as he was there, he shut the big doors and made his way towards the otherside. It looked like all the cows inside were fast asleep, so he just had to be quiet.

Sam took deep breaths, trying to calm himself as the rain pounded outside. Hearing another clap of thunder made him gasp.

He had to get out of here. He had to get to Lily.

Sam ran towards the other side of the barn. After a deep breath, he was ready to go back out in the storm. Once he opened the door however, he was met with a gun pointed at him by the camp’s leader, who was also holding a lantern in his hand. Sam backed away into the barn once again towards the other door with his hands up, his heart pounding against his chest.

“Now, now,” he said. “Where are you off to in a hurry?”

This wasn’t new to Sam. He’s had guns pointed at him before. But usually, he wasn’t cornered. His palms were sweaty and Sam could hear his own heart beating. Hopefully, he still had that charm… but this man looked like he had been in these kinds of situations before. The way he carried himself was almost calming.

“Why were you running?” the man then told him when Sam didn’t answer.

“I bet you’d run, too, if you saw a scary man coming after you.”

Sam was met with a laugh, and for some reason he gulped when the lantern’s light shined on him, revealing his face.

“Sure, I bet… But unlike you, I face my problems head on, you…”

Dutch stopped upon properly seeing the young man’s face. There was nothing particularly special about him, but what did catch him off guard were his eyes.

They were silver, shining like mirrors with the light that he had shined on him. He had seen other people with gray eyes before, so why was this different? Why were they so familiar?

“Dutch! You got him?”

Arthur started walking in from the open door. Dutch turned away briefly just to make sure it was him. That’s when Sam backed into the doors behind him, getting outside and shutting them. He grabbed a crowbar and stuck it behind the handles, keeping them in place.

“Shit!” Sam heard Dutch say. “Don’t lose him! Get through the other side!”

Sam immediately just booked it, running like his life depended on it, which it did. His breath was heavy, every flash of lightning and crackle of thunder made him move faster, pushing his legs and lungs to keep going, as he desperately tried to push his fear down, ignoring the memories of himself when he was a boy, lost in sadness in a storm.

Eventually, Sam made it to the stables. He pushed the doors open and just fell forward onto the ground. The air whooshed around him and lightning followed by another clap of thunder. Curling up on the ground, he shivered, his heart pounding.

“Sam!”

The doors were suddenly closed, and Sam found himself being flipped onto his back by gentle hands. He sighed, knowing it was Lily, but his hands and legs were still shaking and his breathing was still heavy. His heart was slamming against his ribcage.

“Lily…” he could barely whisper through his lips. His hands suddenly clung to her as more thunder rumbled. “I-I… I can’t…” He gasped for air, reaching out at nothing as thunder roared.

“Hey, shhhhh…” His cousin whispered. She put her hands on his face. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

“I… I got away…” Sam whimpered, softly.

“Yeah.” Lily then nodded. “Yeah, you did.” She stood, helping Sam to his feet. “Let’s go hide with Aurora.” She guided him into the stable where Aurora was being kept. Once they were sat down and out of sight, Sam’s loyal horse was there to nuzzle his face with her nose, making the boy chuckle.

“You did a good job, girl…” Sam mumbled. He sat down and leaned against the wall and Lily, like the night when he got drunk at Horseshoe Overlook. “We… Let’s stay here a bit. Then, head home.” Lily put her arm around him, anchoring him in place.

“Okay. Now relax. You’re safe. Listen to my heart and not the thunder.”

It took a few minutes of soothing speech, but Lily managed to get Sam to calm down. It was quite remarkable of how he would outrun some scary, shady people, but shiver in fear of a thunderstorm. Regardless, she wouldn’t hold that against him. He and her father were the bravest men she knew.

Sam was exhausted, and he wasn’t sure if it was from staying up this late, the adrenaline from stealing and running from those men, or panicking on the floor of the stable. At least the closest thing he ever had to a sister was holding him, brushing his wet and muddy hair as he relaxed, hearing her heartbeat. She was alive. They both were. Alive and safe.

It felt like hours passed, as they sat there. Lily kept a vigilant eye out, jumping at any noise, worrying that those men would find them.

But they didn’t, and Sam had managed to be relaxed enough to fall into a somewhat peaceful sleep. After slipping his hat over his eyes, Lily breathed a sigh of relief, hearing the rain continue to pound down. As much as Sam doted over her safety, she was just as glad that he made it back to her safely, too.

After enough time had passed, Sam, Lily, and even Aurora had fallen asleep as the rain poured down, the thunder failing to wake even Sam in his relaxed state.

That’s why it wasn’t thunder that woke them. It was gunshots.

Lily jolted upright to the sound. Sam began to stir, stretching and rubbing his eyes with a corner of his shirt, before adjusting his hat.

“Wh-What? What’s happeni-” Sam could only say, before there were more gunshots, followed by the sound of horses trotting through the town, while crazy wild laughter could be heard among the screaming. Aurora was awakened and started jumping on her hind legs, whining in terror.

_“Let’s go, boys! Let’s make this town of Valentine see the O’Driscolls ain’t finished!”_

Lily yelped, clinging to Sam with all her might. Sam’s breath hitched, but this time it wasn’t because of the storm outside. He stood, his body shaking as he stumbled towards the door, despite Lily reaching for him.

Parting the door only slightly, he saw thugs on horses and on foot, running around tearing Valentine apart. They were breaking windows, taking stuff and setting fire to shops.

Sam shut the door with a gasp, backing away and bumping into Lily. “The whole town…” He felt Lily shaking behind her. These weren’t just random bullies or thugs, they were a gang, and a notorious one, at that. “Uncle… I have to get him.”

“W-Wait!” said Lily. “I’m going with you.”

“No!” said Sam. “I need to get him. You have to stay here with Aurora and the money. When I come back we need to go immediately.”

“B-But…”

“I’ll be fine…” said Sam. He took the rifle off his back and gave it to Lily to hold. “If anyone comes in who’s not me, shoot them.”

Lily teared up, shaking, but she nodded. Sam wiped the tears from her eyes.

“I know you can do this…” he said. Lily hugged her cousin and he hugged her back. “Now go hide.”

Sam snuck out of the stable, through the back holding his volcanic pistol still on his gun belt. His hand was still on the handle, though. He could hear people screaming, and running for their lives, and those gang members… They were laughing. He wasn’t sure if he was shivering in fear or because of the storm. His hand clung to the frame, knuckles turning white from gripping it so hard.

Taking a deep but shuddering breath, he dashed through the street, praying that no criminal would see or attack him. The clinic already had some broken windows, which made Sam rush over even faster.

“Uncle Cliff?” Sam knocked on the door. He twisted the door knob to find that it was locked. Gun in hand, he broke down the door with one swift kick and entered the home. He scanned the room, pointing the weapon wherever he looked. It seemed empty, but he heard footsteps and stuff being knocked over. “Shit!”

“I am not going to ask you again, Dr. Hawkeson.” The voice sounded sharp, spiteful, and with no room for nonsense.

“I can’t tell you what I don’t know, Mister… uh.”

“My name is not important to you, sir. What is important is that you tell me what I want!”

Sam ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He pushed the door open and saw his uncle stand up from the couch, but saw no one else in there with him.

“S-Sam?” Cliff’s hands were still up.

“Uncle?” Sam could only say. Then something hard hit the top of his head and he saw black.

_“SAM! NO, STOP! LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE!”_

Sam’s head was throbbing, and his ears were ringing. His vision was blurred, but he managed to use his hands and lift his head, seeing a figure of a man pointing a gun at Cliff. He was tall, his coat was long, and other than had what seemed to be a bowler hat on his head. His vision was too hazy and it was too dark to see anything else specific.

“You’re gonna kill me either way, why would I tell you shit?” said Cliff. “You’d kill someone who heals the injured and sick? Is that what you stand for?”

“N-No…” Sam tried to shout, but it only came out as a soft whisper, as he reached out his hand. His vision blurred more and more, starting to go dark again.

“Don’t mix up the facts, Dr. Hawkeson. You hid her for years, and you’re still hiding shit now.”

Cliff shook his head. He looked at his attacker straight in the eyes.

“I’m not giving up my family. Dead or not.”

Just as Sam lost consciousness again, there was a gunshot.

_“Sam? Sam?! Oh my god!”_

Sam cracked one of his eyes open again, finding himself on the floor near the coffee table, facing the ceiling of the living room.

_“Daddy, please! Daddy!”_

Sam sat up, his head pounding and a trickle of blood dripped down from the wound on his head, and over his eyelid and down the side of his mouth. He couldn’t stop himself from groaning out loud. His gun was still near him, so he picked it up.

“Daddy…” the voice was followed by hiccuping and sobbing. He looked over at the couch to see Lily with his rifle on her back and his pistol in her hand. The satchel was hanging from her shoulder. She was crying into the couch next to her father, who laid still on the couch, reclined, his head leaning back and a gaping bullet wound right where his heart was, but his eyes were closed like he was asleep.

A sharp gasp came from Sam. He lunged forward, forcing his wobbly legs to push him up and move towards Cliff.

“Uncle! Uncle Cliff!” He fell to his knees once more, both hands grasping Cliff’s right hand. He wasn’t moving, and he felt no pulse. He was still warm, feeling it when he held his hand. Sam’s breaths were deep, his body shaking and tears started filling his eyes. The storm raged on, suddenly sounding louder from where he was. “Wake up…” he pleaded. His voice was almost a whisper. “Cliff! Please! Don’t you fucking leave us!” He started crying out for him. “Please! Wake up!” His hands reached out for Cliff’s lifeless body and shook his shoulders and he cried for him over and over, as his voice gave out to sobs, tears flowing freely.

“No…” He whimpered. “NO!” His body gave up, and he fell onto his knees again, hands slipping off from his uncle. Sam shuddered, not caring who heard him and began to cry. “Not again. Please…”

Suddenly, the door swung open, making Lily scream and reach for the rifle on her back. Sam tried to stand, but the dizziness made him fall back down on his bottom, facing the door. His body still shook, tears flowing down his cheeks, some mixing with the blood that dripped down his face. Silver eyes met sapphire ones, and even in the darkness and thunderstorm outside, Sam knew it was Arthur.

Arthur’s eyes drifted to the couch, where Cliff laid lifeless, and the two relatives he had left behind. The daughter cowering in fear and pointing a rifle at him with tears in her eyes.

“Damn!” Arthur hissed under his voice. He held up his hands, moving them away from his gun belt. “Hey. Easy. It’s okay. I ain’t going to hurt you.” He walked forward slowly, and his eyes landed on Sam briefly. He wasn’t even looking at him, but he was shaking severely, his breathing was heavy, and he lost in a daze, like he could fall over at any moment. There was another clap of thunder and Sam gasped for air. “What happened? Who did this?”

Lily slowly lowered her gun, as Arthur got closer, coaxing her to do so with gentle words. Then she saw someone behind him.

“Mister! Behind you!” she shrieked.

Arthur turned around just in time to stop an O’Driscoll from stabbing him in the back. He still fell down, however, with the thug still trying to stab him in the heart, but Arthur was holding him back.

Lily had screamed and fell back, dropping the rifle and crying while almost curling up into a ball. The two men struggled still.

“NO, STOP!” Lily screamed. “PLEASE!” But her screams were like music to the O’Driscoll’s ears.

“Wait ‘till Colm hears I took down one of Van der Linde’s best-”

_BANG!_

Lily let out a scream and suddenly, the O’Driscoll slumped over, and Arthur managed to push him off. After picking up the hat that fell off his head, he stood and saw that there was a bullet hole in the center of the dead thug’s forehead. A direct hit!

“Shit…” Arthur muttered, stumbling to his feet.

“Arthur!” said a voice. “Are you okay?!”

“Up here, Dutch!” Arthur called. He turned around upon hearing Lily. Following the sound of soft whimpering, he saw Lily staring at her cousin. There, he saw who had fired the shot.

Sam was sitting there, gasping softly for air, shaking. His eyes were wide open, silver eyes staring at the body that now laid on the floor. The volcanic pistol was in Sam’s grasp and was still pointed forward, like the enemy was still standing. The empty shell the bullet was from was now on the floor nearby. A small trickle of smoke, floated up from the barrel.

Another clap of thunder made Sam gasp sharply. He was frozen. He didn’t even see Lily and Arthur approach him. He could barely speak, let alone think.

“I shot…” he rasped, between hiccups of air. “I shot him… I…”

“S-Sam…” Lily whimpered.

“Hey!” Arthur suddenly rushed towards his side. He was frozen like a statue, even when Lily was near him and Arthur had knelt down in front of him. To Sam, it was like he wasn’t there. _“Hey!_ Kid! Calm down! You had no-”

Lightning flashed through the window, followed the loud rumble of thunder. The light had shone on the dead body, revealing Sam’s deed in all of it’s detail.

The O’Driscoll’s body laid like a mannequin, blood soaking into the floorboards from the head wound. His eyes were open wide, like he was staring at the roof, and mouth open agape.

Another sharp gasp escaped Sam’s lips. He took a few more sharp intakes of breath, and he saw Arthur and Lily in front of him as his vision blurred, going dark once more, as his eyes drooped shut. His body slumped against the couch behind him, head lolling to the side, his gun wielding arm dropping to the ground, and silence surrounded the young man, unable to hear the voices of Arthur and Lily around him.


	3. What Was Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death of a loved
> 
> Caught, with mercy, at a price
> 
> Secrets left behind

He briefly heard horses. One of them was familiar. Aurora?

It was so dark. Sam could barely see anything as he opened his eyes, making out shadowy shapes. They were trees. It was so cold, the breeze blowing didn’t make it any better. His limbs felt like they were being weighed down by lead.

Sam sat up slowly, his head spinning as he did so, but he felt like he had been soaked with water. Upon seeing his hands, he saw it wasn’t water or mud… His hands were covered in blood. It was too dark to register much color, but he knew what it was. It had that rich metallic smell. His breath hitched and he tried to wipe them off on his coat.

A flash of lightning lit shined through the woods, followed by a clap of thunder. Sam’s breath hitched and then in the distance, he heard the howl of wolves. Rushing to his feet he faced away from the noise and saw Lily in the distance. She was on a cliff, facing the pale moon.

“Lily!” The young man rushed towards her, hearing the barking of predators and their rushing footsteps. As he got close, his cousin turned to him, her eyes in tears and golden hair flowing in the breeze. She falls forward and off the cliff. Sam reaches out for her. As he fell forward trying to save his cousin, his head turned back and he was met with the jaws of one of the beasts.

Sam’s eyes shot open as he gasped. It came softer than he had expected. Everything was blurry and his eyes fell shut again. As he struggled to steady his breathing, his senses slowly came back to him. He could smell grass, felt the heat of an average late spring day on his fingertips, and heard the birds chirping around him. Then, he felt the throbbing ache in his head return. He willed his heavy hands to move, moving them onto his head, to hold the wound and try to dull the pain with his warm hands. As he did, he felt the smooth material of bandages wrapped neatly over the wound… like a professional.

The young man’s eyes opened again and he breathed steadily through the blurriness and eventually, he made out the black cloth of what was the roof of a tent. He remembered it well when he went camping with Lily and Cliff. It was big enough, so that they had some elbow room, but they could also sleep near each other for comfort.

Then he remembered: stealing the money, the storm, the O’Driscolls raiding and killing in the streets of Valentine, and…

“Uncle!” Sam then cried, sitting up almost immediately. His head pulsed with pain and his surroundings started spinning again.

“Not you, ya old damn fool!” it sounded like that blonde woman from a few days ago.

He held his head, and his shivering grew stronger. Where was he? Where was Lily?

“That’s enough, out of both of you!” an older female voice hissed. “Shut it!”

He moved his hands from his eyes, and through the thin line of space of the tent’s doors he could see others. They were many tents that he had seen from afar, that he had drawn in his journal, that he had memorized like the back of his hand in only three days.

Sam threw his legs over the cot he had laid on and he tried to stand, the memories of what he did last night were fresh. He pulled the trigger…

He shot someone and killed them.

With a small, soft yelp, he fell to the ground instead of standing, the ground swaying still as his head protested at him moving. His eyes darted around. Gun. Where the hell was his gun? All he saw was another cot, and a table with medicines, the likes of which were stocked by at his uncle’s clinic. He wanted to get up, but his legs just weren’t cooperating. He reached for the table and pulled himself up, searching for something he could use to escape. Then the tent flaps flew open.

“Sam?!”

Hearing the voice made him lose his grip and he fell back down. A few bottles of medicine fell over and hit the dirt, but they didn’t break and just rolled a little bit.

A hand gently on his forehead, Sam looked up and saw Lily. Her hair was down again, and she just had on a change of clothes: A simple long skirt and a white collared shirt.

“...Lily?” his voice came out softer than her thought it would.

“Sam!” Tears emerged from her eyes immediately and she raced over, falling onto her knees and pulled her confused cousin into her arms. “Oh, thank God! You’re alright!”

“We-We’re in the camp?” Sam stuttered. “Why… Are you… They didn’t hurt you… did they…?”

Lily shook her head and sniffled. “No. They haven’t.”

“G-Good.” Sam made an attempt to stand. “We need to get out of-” Lily held him still.

“No, Sam. It’s okay. I don’t think they’re going to hurt us. Mr. Van der Linde wanted to speak to us once you were okay.”

“Van… der Linde?” That name sounded familiar, but that thought was too far in the back of his mind right now. His mind was racing more and more as he pieced together the memories of last. “I-I… Lily… I… I shot… He…” He hugged cousin tighter. “I’m sorry… I… I should’ve… Lily.” Sam freed one hand, the dream of his hands covered in blood came back to him. He didn’t even realize how quickly he was breathing until Lily started rubbing his back.

“Sam…?”

“He can’t be… He can’t be… dead? Please…?” Lily pulled away and cupped his face and tears were streaming down from her eyes. Upon seeing her face, Sam turned pale at what he realized. “Lily… Please…”

Lily managed to get Sam back onto the cot he had been laying on. There they sat, with the girl letting her cousin lean on him, knowing how disoriented he was. The shaking wouldn’t cease, and every so often, a few tears would leave his eyes.

“I-I c-couldn’t… I wasn’t…” he sucked in a breath, trying to hold back a sob. The last thing he needed was for those people outside to hear him crying. “He was right there… I heard him…” He reached out his hand, as if he was still in their living room trying to save his uncle. Sam formed a fist and lowered it. “I-I…”

“Sam…” Lily could only say. She pulled down gulp. Sam’s held fist uncurled with a shuddery breath.

“I heard his killer…” Sam muttered. “My vision was blurry… but I heard his voice. He knew him. His name…”

“But… what… Who would do it?” Lily’s voice cracked, as tears fell from her eyes. “Who would want him… to…”

Suddenly, Sam tightened his grip on her, a small yelp made itself known, but Sam tried to hold it back. Upon seeing him looking at the tent’s entrance, Lily looked in the same direction and saw the camp’s leader standing there. Lily rubbed her cousin’s hair to calm him, but was also wary. She hadn’t been alone with him before.

“M-Mr. Van der Linde…” said Lily.

“Now, miss, I told you enough with the formalities. Call me Dutch.”

“Yes…” said Lily. “Sorry, Dutch.”

Sam slowly raised his head and the room swayed a bit, making him rub his sore head. “Dutch?” It came out a bit more dry than he thought, and he swallowed. His eyes were on the man the whole time. He had a cup of water with him and he grabbed a nearby chair and sat across from them.

“Glad to see you’re awake there, kid,” said Dutch.

“I’m… twenty-seven…” Sam mumbled. He realized he was looking right into his eyes, and stared at the floor. “Sorry.” His intimidation was relieved when Dutch handed him the water he was holding. With a nod of reassurance from Lily he accepted it and drank, trying to sooth his dried up throat.

“So, how are you feeling?” said Dutch.

“My head hurts…” Sam’s mumbles continued. “I’m a little dizzy. I-I… I think I’m okay.”

“Well, you can thank Lily for taking care of you.” Dutch took a closer look at the young man and raised a brow. “How’d you get that black eye, kid?”

“Th-The bar fight,” Sam lied. “I think Arthur was there. Everyone was throwing hands, you know how it goes. H-How did you find us.”

“I was downstairs when I heard the shot.” Sam shivered at the memory. He knew it was his. I ran upstairs and found a dead O’Driscoll and another poor man on the couch.”

“Daddy…” Lily whimpered. Sam rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. Sam took a shuddering breath and continued.

“There were O’Driscolls about, and so, we brought you both here,” Dutch said.

“Us? Even after what I did?”

The man leaned forward a bit. He didn’t seem mad, at least, that’s what Sam could see. “You saved him, kid. Arthur.”

“Arthur? The man who chased me?”

“He’s the one the reasons why you didn’t wake up tied to a tree with the O’Driscoll.”

Sam gasped. The man he saw tied up while looking through his binoculars… he was one of them.

“That’s a… he’s-” Lily almost stood up, until she felt her cousin tightly gripping her still.

“Oh, relax. He ain’t gonna harm nobody on the account of he’s tied up and we haven’t been feeding him nothing!”

“Why’s that?”

“We need him to talk.”

Lily nodded and decided not to pry any further. “I-I see.”

“Getting back on topic. Sam, what you did was very foolish, but at the same time, somewhat cunning and brave. Even when O’Driscolls were going after your cousins.”

“Wait, what?!” Sam jolted up with his head throbbing as punishment. “That wasn’t-”

“I… didn’t want to worry you by saying anything…” said Lily.

“Then, I guess I’ll add recklessness to what I’d call your little stunt,” said Dutch.

Sam took a deep breath. He suddenly realized that his bag wasn’t on him anymore. His mind raced with more details from last night. Getting the money, riding away on Aurora, the storm, running from Arthur, and shutting them in the barn.

“Now, we were able to recover most of it.” Dutch was looking at him and judging from his stern tone, and the weight Sam suddenly felt on his shoulders, he wanted him to look at his eyes. So, he did, slowly lifting his head, despite how terrified he felt. They were a warm brown color, almost calming and the opposite of how he felt. “But, Sam. Where’s the rest of it?”

“Th-That’s…” Sam couldn’t bear putting Archie in danger, or even his family. Then he felt Lily’s hand on his back, giving him an encouraging squeeze. He pulled down a gulp, he continued looking Dutch in the eye. “I… I was really happy, sir. I spent some of it gambling at the saloon. Never played poker as much, and now I see why I shouldn’t.”

And with that, Dutch just chuckled at him. Sam wasn’t sure what was coming: a slap on the wrist or a bullet in the head?

“I’m very sorry about your uncle, kid,” he said. “But, we’re also coming up on some hard times, ourselves.”

Sam nodded. “So… are…” He guessed with Cliff gone, the money didn’t matter anymore. But now, their uncle was dead. “I guess we’re still going into h-hard times.” He kept a hand on the frame of the cot, ready to bolt at any moment. Lily knew. If he ran, she ran with him.

“You ain’t so tough when you’re cornered now, aren’t you?” said Dutch.

The young man nodded. He wasn’t really one to fight or be upfront. Sam preferred the “laid back” style of just sneaking off with loot. “Honestly, I guess so.”

“Oh, that’s fine.”

“Why?”

“I’m gonna be honest with you, son. For saving Arthur’s life, we’ll keep you and Lily safe until you figure out what you want to do, but we can’t have any more passengers here.”

“You… You want me to work?”

“You and Lily. Seeing as you both have experience in the medical field, it could be useful to us. There’s some chores Miss Grimshaw will have you do sometimes, and you’ll have your spaces clean. And-”

Sam already knew where this was going.

“You want me to steal for you?”

“I think it’s only fair. After all, some of that money is still missing. I think it’s a reasonable trade.”

Sam wasn’t sure if he could trust this man. After all, last night he and Arthur were trying to chase him down. Lily was speechless, and Sam, despite usually knowing what to do, just didn’t. At least, not right now. What would he do if he went back home? Was there even a home to go back to? Could he even go back? He shot a man!

“Ok-kay…” Sam said. He held himself and ran his hands up and down his arms. “I just… I’ve never… I never shot…” He paused when Dutch held his shoulder.

“It’s gonna be okay, kid,” he said. His voice was so calm and gentle. Admirable. “You were defending yourself.”

“B-But… I didn’t…”

“He was crazy, Sam. If you hadn’t shot him, he would have killed Arthur and then you and Lily.” Despite this, Sam still shivered. He wasn’t sure if he could believe his words. Lily was quick to embrace him. Dutch stood and gave him a pat on the head that was gentle enough to not hurt.. “Get some rest. We can talk more about our arrangement when you’re feeling better.”

Sam nodded. “Yes, sir.” And he was left with his cousin while trying to drink down the water he was given. Lily rubbed his back, seeing his hands still shake as he held the cup.

“I’m gonna get you something to eat, since you’ve been out all night. Then, I can give you something for the pain.” Lily stood up slowly, careful not to make Sam flinch, given how fragile he looked right now. “Will you be okay alone for a few minutes?”

Sam only nodded. Lily rubbed his shoulder briefly.

“Okay. Just wait here. I’ll be quick.”

Arthur had walked past that tent just in time to see Lily speed walking towards Pearson’s wagon. She gave him a quick glance, before she continued looking straight ahead. Some people glanced at her briefly. Everyone was at least a little wary, but curious about the new folks in their camp. He went to Dutch’s tent where he was told that they were going to stay.

“You can’t be serious, Dutch!”

“Just for a while. We’ll see how it goes.”

“A while? How do you won’t he won’t just bolt on us, and try to take the money again, while he’s at it?”

“He won’t, Arthur. Have you seen him?” He gestured to the tent Sam was in. Lily had just got back with a bowl of food and she went inside without looking back. She did leave one of the tent flaps open to let in some sun. Arthur could see Lily sitting next to their little thief. “He ain’t doing shit right now. If he does, I’ll deal with him myself.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen him, and look at him now. He’s gonna have a breakdown over shooting a man.”

Dutch set the book he was reading down. “It’s his first kill, Arthur. Couldn’t you tell? You think I killed my first time and just shrugged it off?”

“I know, but you said no more passengers,” Arthur said, trying to sound more quiet.

“They ain’t gonna be. They’re getting to work as soon as Sam’s back on his feet. They’re also the closest thing we’re ever going to have for a camp doctor, Arthur. After what we’ve been through, we need all the help we can get. I thought you’d be more grateful, son. He saved your life.”

“I…” Arthur was almost speechless after hearing that. “Lucky shot. He don’t look like he knows what he’s getting into, is all I’m saying.”

“And all I’m saying is that he needs some time to adjust,” said Dutch. “He just lost his uncle and that poor girl, a father. We could use Lily’s ‘acting’ and Sam’s sticky fingers, and you know it.” And with that, he picked up his book again. “No one forgets their first, Arthur. Don’t you remember yours?”

Arthur sighed. “Course I do. You were there.”

“And I remember all of it, son.” And Dutch smiled reassuringly. He opened his book to the page he remembered leaving off on. “Now, go get your chores done, before Miss Grimshaw kills both of us for lollygagging.”

Arthur nodded. He walked by Sam and Lily’s tent, looking at them briefly. They were still shaken up like two lost little children, and then he went to go get hay for the horses.

_“Sam… You’ve always gotta push everything to the limit, don’t you?”_

_“Sam… Sam… Please wake up.”_

_“We need a doctor!”_

_“I am a doctor! Lily, get Aurora! We need to get him home!”_

Lily’s eyes snapped open and she sat up from her cot. In the distance she could hear the crickets. The camp was mostly dark in the middle of the night, but she could see that a fire was lit outside near with some chairs around it. There was a man named Javier who was playing guitar near it and some folks were gathered around just listening.

“Da…” Her voice trailed off, suddenly realizing and remembering that her father wouldn’t be there anymore. She saw Sam sleeping across from her in the tent they still sat in. It was hard coaxing him to sleep, but even with how late it was, and knowing how much he’d been resting, he still looked disheveled and tired. His hat was resting on a crate next to him. It had some medicines and herbs she managed to take with her. Lily knew that they would have to go back to town at some point, but she just couldn’t bear it right now.

Instead, she just wandered out of her tent, quietly walking past the sounds of people talking and laughing and sat down near the cliffside on a rock. She looked up at the sky and remembered when she sat here with her father as a little girl. Moving her hand, she clutched the lily shaped pendant around her neck and her eyes were already watering.

Lily remembered when she was a child, and her father gave her the pendant.

“As long as you hold this, your mother will always be with you, Lily.”

She covered her eyes as tears escaped them, letting herself break down once again. Her body still shook as she thought about the last time she saw her father. Had Lily’s last time seeing him was when she wished him good night, it would have been some kind of mercy. But no, she and Sam saw him lying on the couch with a bullet in his heart… and blood trickling from his mouth. He was still warm, meaning the shooter had just left…

Lily held herself, trying to control her breathing, trying to make sure no one heard her. But, someone did. A hand landed on her shoulder, and she met the gaze of another woman. She had loose blonde hair and brave blue eyes. She was wearing a brown coat and a blue long skirt.

“So, it’s you, isn’t it?” her voice was low and somewhat raspy.

Lily sniffled and looked up at her. “I’m s-sorry… Did I wake y-you up?”

“Tch. No.” The woman sat down next to her. “Couldn’t sleep, anyway. Your name?”

“Lily… Lily Hawkeson.” The woman took her hand and held it in hers. “I’m sorry those bastards got to you, too.”

Lily sniffled. “T-Too? Y-You?” She was given a nod in response. “What’s your name?”

“Adler…” The woman said. Her voice seemed tired. Maybe she had been crying, as well? They were too far from the campfire, so she could really see. “Sadie Adler. Mrs…. I… He…” Lily sat up upon hearing her voice cracking. “He was my husband. And now, I can’t even kill the son of a bitch tied up to the tree over there!”

“So he is one of them…?” said Lily.

“That Arthur man brought him to the camp tied up, I was told. Don’t know why they’re still keeping him alive.”

“I’m sorry about your husband, Mrs. Adler.”

“And so am I about your father…” said Sadie. “These people took me in afterwards… after that stupid man set my house on fire…”

“Who was it?”

Sadie huffed. “I don’t even know his name, and I don’t care. I think his last name was Bell, or something. That young man in your tent, your brother?”

“Cousin,” Lily answered. “I don’t know what we’re gonna do. I’ve never seen him like… the way he is…” She wiped her eyes, her vision blurred briefly by tears.

“Abigail. She's the woman with that little kid running around. She said the folk here ain’t so bad.”

Lily turned to her slowly. “Really?”

“I don’t know… and I don’t really care to know right now.” Sadie covered her eyes. Lily could sense that she was about to have a crying fit of her own. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.” Lily patted her shoulder. “Do you want me to leave you alone?”

“Please…” Sadie could only mumble.

“Okay…” Lily stood up slowly. “You can... come to my tent whenever you want, okay?”

Sadie nodded and Lily walked back towards her tent. She hoped that she’d be able to sleep some more. She walked into the bed and glanced briefly in Sam’s direction… only to find an empty cot.

“Sam…?”

_“Momma…”_

_“Sam!”_

_“P… Please come back…”_

_“Sam! Where are you?!”_

Sam was a fool. Tonight was no different. He doubted he learned anything then, and now he was paying the price again today.

He had taken Aurora and rode and rode back towards Valentine, determined to find… something! Instead, he found himself slumped forward on his horse from dizziness and the aching pain in his head, while Aurora just trotted along the trail. His mind was fogged by memories.

The young man lifted his head briefly making out the familiar shapes of the buildings of Valentine and the many fences that kept the livestock where they were supposed to be before lowering his head back onto Aurora’s soft mane.

What was he doing? He didn’t know… He didn’t know all those years ago, and he didn’t now. He just wanted to go home. His mind was fuzzy, but he heard no one important, just faint murmurs of people, no one who would stop and help an injured man who was slumped on his horse. He didn’t want it. Where was the law? He heard shots that night, but he wasn’t sure where the law was. He didn’t see anyone trying to stop them, but he was so focused on getting to his uncle that night, even though it proved fruitless in the end, that he didn’t notice if they were. He vaguely heard some people yelling, others crying.

“The… help… blind…”

There was a voice. It repeated the same sentence and it got louder as Aurora kept trotting along the trail, passing the buildings and going deeper into town. If Aurora got lost, she would always find her way home.

Finally Sam had enough and forced himself to sit up. He looked around for the source of the voice, as Aurora turned onto the street where his uncle’s clinic was.

“Help the blind?”

Eventually, Sam brought Aurora to a halt, near an old man with worn, dirty and slightly tattered clothes, a bag full of things on his back, was hunched over holding some kind of cane, and an old metal cup that had some change in it. His hair was gray and frazzled and his beard was kind of long. He looked into his eyes and saw the faded color in them.

“Help the blind?” It seemed the old man hadn’t even noticed him. Perhaps he really was blind?

“H-Hello?” said Sam. He hadn’t seen this man before.

“Help a blind man?” he said. “In exchange, a great fortune.” He held out his tin cup. Sam just shrugged. He pulled out some coins from his bag and gave it to him. He wasn’t sure why he did it. Hell, he wasn’t sure why he was out here.

The man gave him a smile, but instead of a thank-you he said… something else.

_“Raise your weapon with care. A direct hit isn’t needed to save more than one life."_ That was what he said, before Sam continued down the street.

His weapon. Should he ever raise it again? He wasn’t sure if he could. Aurora had stopped near the clinic by the hitching post. She had come to learn that this was her home. Sam slid off of his mount and wobbled up the steps, his eyes landed on the shattered glass and he saw the windows of the second floor… where it had happened.

Sam walked towards the door and pushed it open.

Lily followed Dutch and Arthur out to where their horses were. The girl was stunned at the white Albino horse Dutch kept. It was a beautiful pale color, like something only a prince in a fairytale would ride on. Arthur’s was a normal Tennessee Walker horse. Arthur said he found it when they were checking around Sadie’s place before it was burnt down.

Lily hopped on to the Count, the name Dutch had given to his horse and hung on to the gang leader, as they rode into town.

“So you took Sadie’s horse?” Lily said to Arthur as they rode towards Valentine.

“She said it belonged to the O’Driscolls,” Arthur grumbled.

“Why should I believe you?”

“Because she said I could shoot the damn thing, for all I care.”

“That’s enough! Both of you!” Dutch raised his voice and silenced the two who were squabbling like children. “Lily, are you sure your cousin went this way?”

“We can only hope,” Lily answered. “He’s ran off like this before… when we lost my Aunt Anna.”

“Anna?”

“Sam is my cousin. So my Aunt Anna was his mother by birth. She left him with my father to take care of. She only came around once a year, so my father says. She died when I was really little, so I don’t remember much of her.”

“Alright. We’re coming up on Valentine,” said Arthur. Lily frowned at seeing the figures of buildings in the distance. Her heart started beating faster as they got closer. She didn’t even realize she was gripping onto Dutch tightly, until he spoke.

“Hey. We’ll be alright, Lily,” said Dutch. “We won’t leave your side, and we ain’t leaving town until we find him.”

Lily nodded. “Thank-you.”

“Let’s slow down, Arthur. And be discreet. We don’t want to draw too much attention to ourselves.”

“Your cousin has a lot to answer for after this, Ms. Hawkeson.”

Lily sighed. “Will you calm down? You got your money back. Is that all you're thinking about?”

“Just be glad Sam is still standing after trying to take from the gang. That’s all I’m saying.”

“Hmph. Well, nice to see that the man my cousin saved is _so_ grateful.”

“Would you both shut it?!” Dutch hissed, raising his voice. “Lily, we are here to find your cousin, so please calm down. Arthur, Sam saved your life, so the least you can do is be civil!”

Arthur sighed, rolled his eyes, and kept his eyes forward and focused on the road ahead. Lily turned away from the man and just focused on the sights that passed her.

Then, they entered the town of Valentine…

The fires had been put out finally and there were somehow still people walking around. The stores were closed, and so was the saloon, but Lily could see the owners cleaning up rubble and broken glass. Windows were shattered and boarded up, pieces of the roofs, porches and doors were coming apart, police were all over town, couples, friends and random people were bickering outside, and in their houses, and the fallen were covered with blankets and some people were crying while police continued their investigation.

Lily covered her mouth as tears entered her eyes. “Oh my god…”

“Jesus…” Arthur muttered, trying to stay quiet. “You said O’Driscolls did this?”

Lily nodded. “I h-heard them y-yelling about how they weren’t d-done yet.”

“Think Colm was with them?” said Dutch.

“I don’t know,” said Arthur. “That Kieran’s gonna have to do some talking for this.”

Dutch chuckled as they rode down the main street towards the hospital. “Indeed.”

Down the street, was Cliff’s clinic. Aurora was hitched nearby and inside, through the shattered windows, was a man in a worn brown coat talking to Sam who was sitting on the stairway.

“There!” Lily said, pointing.

“Who the hell is that?” said Arthur.

“Don’t worry. That’s the sheriff, Mr. Malloy!” Lily slid off from the Count and ran towards the clinic. “SAM!”

Lily, ignoring the calls of Dutch, ran towards the ruins of her old home. Sam had walked away from the Sheriff, stumbling away to where Lily couldn’t see. She entered the building and the door swung open so fast the sheriff almost drew his gun, only to see the harmless lass.

“Jesus, don’t scare me like that, Ms. Hawkeson! Nearly jumped out of my own skin.”

Lily took a step back. “I’m sorry, Sheriff Malloy,” said Lily. “It’s just that Sam ran off without telling me. I was worried.”

“He’s alright. Found him here, alone and in shock. I got some to answer some questions, but he’s wandered into your father’s office. Look around, if you want, just stay away from the upstairs. We’re still investigating.” Malloy frowned upon seeing the girl tear up. He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m… I’m deeply sorry about your father. Go and talk with your cousin, but I’ll need you to answer some questions, too.”

“Yes… I will,” Lily wiped her eyes and sniffled. “I’m… Thank-you.”

Lily walked into Cliff’s office, a room she was almost never allowed in. She found her brother by her father’s desk slumped in the chair, staring at the letters and photos, but his hands were on top of an unfinished letter, covering the writing. His eyes were looking at the walls, which contained newspaper clippings, but all of them said various news things.

“Sam, there you are!” The young man flinched at her voice. He turned toward her just in time for Lily to yank Sam into arms, hugging him hard enough to squeeze the air out of lungs. “Oh my god! I thought I lost you! Don’t scare me like that.” She suddenly couldn’t help it, and started crying right then and there. Sam had raised his arms in alarm and then lowered them, wrapping them around the shaking girl.

“I’m sorry… I just… I’m sorry…” He shuddered. He wondered how many more times he was just going to break down. “I…” Sam couldn’t form the words, until Lily pulled away and he was able to see her face. “I c-can’t… I just can’t believe he’s…” His cousin knelt down, placing a comforting hand on his thigh. “Gone.”

“I know…” she said. She then saw that the letter he had his hands over was now in his lap. “What’s-”

“They were busy protecting the bank,” said Sam.

“Huh?” Lily looked up at him and saw that Sam was staring at all of Cliff’s stuff, remembering all the time the man had spent in here.

“The law.” He shook as the letter crumpled in his hands, holding it tighter. “Those people were here… robbing… and killing and… our uncle… And… they the law cared about… was their money.”

Lily stood there and shook. Then Sam held the paper to her.

“Lily. This letter. Uncle Cliff wrote it before he… It’s unfinished.”

Lily covered her mouth. “But we were… He w-wrote th-this… when he thought we were sleepi-”

Sam reached out and held her shoulder, feeling her shake as she tried to hold back the dam of tears that was threatening to spill.

“Lily. This letter was for Dutch.”


	4. the New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of death
> 
> Holding hope for swift justice
> 
> This is their new home

“I ain’t hiding nothing!” Sam yelled.

With Sam and Lily reunited, they, along with Arthur and Dutch began to ride back towards the camp, but Dutch insisted they stop in the wilderness just before it. The way Sam was talking indicated he was hiding something. Lily tried to intervene, but Dutch held her back, especially, when Sam’s back was up against a tree.

“Now listen,” Arthur said, sternly. “Your sister may be a good actor, but it don’t mean the same applies to you.”

Dutch looked over, and saw Sam’s lip tremble, like he was struggling to come up with words.

“I’m-” Sam didn’t get to say much before Arthur pinned him against the tree. Dutch just chuckled, even as Lily cried out for her cousin. Dutch just held her back still, managing to lift her off the ground with one arm and hold her back behind himself. 

“Well, it seems you’ve got this, Arthur,” said Dutch. “For your sake, Sam, I’d spill whatever you have. Nothing gets past me.” Then he gestured to Arthur who was already raising his fist.

“S-Sam!” Lily cried.

Sam quickly reached into his pocket and held out the letter.

“There!” said Lily. “He found that with my father things!”

Dutch took the letter and Arthur dropped Sam and he fell to ground. The young man sat up and was trying to straighten out his shirt, not looking up at the scary man before him.

“What the hell is that?” said Arthur.

“A l-letter,” Sam held out his hands to show he wasn’t holding a gun and lowered them slowly. “I don’t know why, but… it was for you, Mr. Van der Linde. It’s incomplete, but I never heard my uncle mention you before.”

“You sure about that?”

Sam nodded hastily. Arthur looked over at Lily who gave the same response.

“We lived in a small town, and my father was a doctor,” said Lily. “He would never associate with the likes of you!”

“Well, you two have,” Dutch folded the letter neatly. “It’s too dark to read it out here… Why didn’t you show this to me immediately?”

Sam stood up slowly, dusting himself off. “I… I wanted to give to you in confidence, and well, if I’m being h-honest, s-sir… I don’t trust you much, yet.”

“Our deal ain’t about trust, son,” said Dutch. “It’s about loyalty. Now, you and Lily get back to camp and don’t you dare leave again with my knowing, or I’ll have you pinned against a tree again, but like the goddamn O’Driscoll! Do I make myself clear?!”

Sam was shaking. Arthur rolled his eyes. Did this kid even have even a shed of pride or bravery? All they got was a nod.

“I didn’t hear that,” said Dutch.

“Yes,” Sam said, softly.

“Yes?”

“Yes, Dutch.”

Once his eyes adjusted to darkness, Dutch could vaguely see Sam’s silver eyes glittering in the night, staring right at him. His hands were up, his mouth had stopped trembling, but his hands were shaking from holding them up for so long or out of fear.

“Go on, now,” said Dutch. “Both of you get back to camp. And Sam, go straight to sleep and rest that head of yours, or Miss Grimshaw will skin you herself!”

Lily quickly rushed to Sam’s side. She whistled for Aurora, and she held her by the reins and they hurriedly walked back towards camp.

Arthur was lighting a lantern he had kept on his horse and wandered over to Dutch. “So, what’s on that letter, Dutch? Or, do you need me to scare the kid again?”

“No,” said Dutch. “Not yet. But since we’re out here, let’s take a look ‘in confidence,’ like that boy wanted.”

_To Dutch Van der Linde,_

_I believe one of your “associates” stopped by earlier with an injured hand. So, it had to mean you were nearby. I found out where you were from an associate of my own._

_You may be wondering: What the hell does a random small town doctor from a livestock town have to do with you? The truth is, I don’t, but someone I once knew did, and after hearing about you, I thought it was best that-_

The rest of the letter just had a dark line of ink through it, like something had forced the writer away from the table.

“Did you know that feller?” said Arthur.

Dutch just stared at the letter for a second before folding it up. “No. I never knew a Cliff Hawkeson in my life.”

“He seemed to know you.”

“It seems so…” Dutch tucked the letter away in his pocket. “Let’s get back to camp. I’m gonna investigate that kid’s house… or what’s left of it. I need you to scout it out first.” He started walking in the same direction Sam and Lily had gone and Arthur followed him, their horses were behind them.

Arthur shrugged. “Sure you don’t want me to just send someone?”

“No!” Dutch’s response was sudden. “This stays between you and me. I don’t want the rest of the gang worrying. We’ve already got enough on our hands right now. I want you ask that kid some more things”

“What about the girl?”

“I’ll talk to her.”

Arthur chuckled. “Use that old Van der Linde charm.”

“Very funny, Arthur.”

Lily and Sam weren’t allowed to leave the camp without permission. Luckily, however, they were allowed to leave for Valentine the next morning. It wasn’t the Dutch trusted them, it was more that they had to keep themselves from drawing attention. So, when Lily informed them that Sheriff Malloy needed to speak with them the next day, they were allowed to go, but they were being supervised, of course.

John and Arthur were waiting outside, out of sight, where they would draw attention. Sam and Lily both knew, though, they were being watched.

Lily sniffled as they approached the building before them: It was Valentine’s morgue. Sam held her hand and they went inside.

“I know this is a difficult time for both of you right now,” said Sheriff Malloy, “but I just need you both to verify for me.”

Sam adjusted his hat, trying to hide the bandages. His hair was kind of helping with that. He gave a gentle squeeze to his cousin’s hand that he was still holding.

“Of course, sir,” Sam said, as calm as he could.

They were led into a room. Lily was visibly shaking, knowing that this was a place where they kept the dead, let alone her father, the man who loved her like any good father with a daughter, and loved Sam as if he were his blood-related son.

They saw a shape on an examination table under a sheet. Both knew what and who was under it, but it didn’t really sink in for them until the worker uncovered the sheet for both of them.

Lily gasped. Her blood ran cold at the sight of her late father’s corpse. Tears emerged from her eyes immediately and she reached for her cousin, who was also shaking, burying her face in his chest.

“Noooooooo…” she wepted, as Sam rubbed her head, trying to comfort her. While Lily couldn’t bear to look for long, Sam couldn’t take his eyes away. Cliff’s face had gone pale, the color had left his cheeks and skin. He knew the warm body he had laid his hand on, during that horrible night, was now cold. Sam pulled down a gulp and nodded to the sheriff next to them.

“Yes… That’s him, sheriff,” Sam said, softly. “That’s my uncle. Cliff Hawkeson.” They stood there for a moment, before Sam pushed Lily away and ran out of the room.

Lily and the sheriff caught up with him in the hallway, just in time to see him heaving over a trash can. He stood up too quickly and swayed. The girl ran up and caught him in her arms, before he fell over. Malloy grabbed a chair and sat him down in it. Then he pulled out a napkin and handed to Lily, who helped wipe some of the bile off his face.

“S-Sorry…” Sam mumbled. He shook as tears ran down from his eyes.

“Don’t worry, son,” said Malloy. “It’s alright. Just relax for a few minutes and we can head back to the office.”

Lily just stood there, rubbing his shoulder and cradling Sam’s head. At least now that they had that part out of the way, they could get to giving Cliff a proper burial.

Meanwhile, Arthur had left John to keep an eye out, while he went to the ruins of Sam and Lily’s home. The law was too busy trying to account for everyone, living and deceased, so he managed to slip in without anyone noticing.

Broken glass was still the floor, some of the cabinets had been ripped open with medicines taken away from it. While he was here, Arthur picked up a few of them, like Lily had requested, then made his way into that back room, where she said she found Sam. The whole time, however, despite it being sunny and the late spring, there was a strange chill in the building.

“What the hell…”

The walls were plastered with newspaper clippings and articles. On the table were several envelopes, letters, paperwork and other things. Many of them were bills, and the urgency of many of them told Arthur that they had been in the red for some time.

 _“No,”_ Sam had said. Arthur had asked him some follow up questions the following morning before they went to town. _“Uncle Cliff never let us into the office. He said we shouldn’t have to worry about his money affairs… even though Lily and I both knew we weren’t doing so well…”_

It wasn’t the money troubles that had caught his attention.

The newspaper clippings on the walls, were telling Arthur a different story. This wasn’t just an office. All of them, while saying different things, they all had at least something about the gang in some way. Some of them were from years ago, and there was one on Cliff’s desk, that Arthur picked up and skimmed, that was given out recently, and was talking all about the stuff in Blackwater and the Pinkertons.

While he was in the middle of reading them, he felt someone creeping up from behind him. There was a tall shadow of a man, wearing a hat, but he heard no footsteps. The outlaw turned around immediately, hand on the gun in his holster. No one was behind him, and the shadow that was casted was gone. With a few shaky breaths, he looked around, checking outside of the office for any sign of what he saw, or what he thought he did. No one was around.

For Dutch to take note, he took a few the more important looking ones with him.

He also recalled that Sam was unable to return all the money he attempted to steal from the gang. A safe was in the back, so he helped himself.

Upstairs, Arthur couldn’t find much. It just seemed like a typical household, it was still marked where Cliff’s body was, so he tried his best to avoid getting near it. It was still a crime scene, after all. On the mantle, all he could find was a photo that told him that the poor bastard was once married.

 _“Cliff and Violet Hawkeson - 1874”_ was engraved on the back of the frame. The woman was beautiful. Her hair was long and curly and her eyes resembled that of Lily’s. Now Arthur could see where Lily got some of her looks from. Cliff’s bedroom had been completely raided. Boxes had been pulled out from under the bed, the draws were pulled out and emptied and the wardrobes had clothes tossed out in a big pile on the floor.

The same eerie chill was still in the place. Arthur, still feeling eyes on him for some reason, cut his losses and decided to leave before anyone found out he was somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be. Even he didn’t feel like he was supposed to be there, and he was a goddamn outlaw.

Sam and Lily were back in the Sheriff’s office. Lily had finished telling about what happened that night and got around to asking Sam similar things he was asked the night he was found in the ruins of their home.

“Do you remember what he looked like?” said the sheriff.

Sam shook his head, his fingers ran down the bandages on his forehead gently. “My vision was blurry, but I saw that he was tall. He had a coat on and some kind bowler hat was on his head. His voice sounded like he was from somewhere up north. Maybe more in the east?”

“Is there anyone you know of that had anything against Cliff?”

Lily shook her head. “Not that I know of. There’s the rival clinic, but we had a friendly rivalry, even if they were stealing all our business.”

Sam sighed. He still remembered the shady stuff that was going on in the back… and the black he got as a souvenir.

“So, it had to be those O’Driscolls?” said Sam. “Please tell me you can find them.”

Sheriff Malloy sighed. “We’re gonna try, son.”

Lily suddenly looked up, her palms tightening their grip on the desk they were sitting at. “What do you mean try?”

“The O’Driscolls are a huge gang, Lily. Your father’s killer could be any one of them boys. We still have other people missing from that night, other people who have lost loved ones, as well.”

“He knew him,” Sam recalled. “Whoever did it, kill him in cold blood.” Hands formed fists on the desk and shook. “And, I know they don’t regret doing what they did.”

“Easy. I know you’re still upset, but I don’t think anger will get us anywhere.”

“We’ve lost our guardian and our home, and now you’re saying we may not get justice for it?!” said Sam. His fists slammed on the desk. “That my uncle died for _nothing?!”_

Lily grabbed his hand. “Sam… please. He’s just trying to help us… and… other people need his help, too.”

Sam was shaking. It was like Lily was the only thing keeping him from breaking down right there. “Can…” He took several deep breaths. “Can we go, now? I, uh… I don’t feel so good.”

“Of course. I just need you to sign a few statements and then you can go.” He got up and walked towards his desks to find the right papers. Sam’s eyes drifted, looking around the room, and fell upon a wanted poster. It was something about a man named Benedict Albright.

Once outside, Arthur made his way back towards the sheriff’s office, where John was still waiting across the street at the gun store. The town had gone quiet, but some people were fixing up their homes and stores and trying to get back in business. On the way, he saw the other clinic that Sam’s uncle was once rivals with.

 _“So how did you really get that black eye?”_ Arthur had asked him in the morning.

_“I already told Dutch. It was that bar fight.”_

_“You ran away, while we took care of it. Now, hurry up and answer, because you’re testing my patience, boy!”_

There had been a pause of silence, but eventually Sam did answer him.

_“The other clinic… I saw that they were doing something in the back. They saw me and one of them punched me in the face before I ran.”_

Arthur would remember to check it out later. He caught up with John.

“There you are,” he said. “Surprised you didn’t just run off again.”

“Shut up, Morgan,” said John. “Will you let that go?”

“Don’t know. Can’t tell with you these days. So, are they done yet?”

John shrugged. “Sheriff led them back into the station, but they haven’t come out yet. Oh, there they are.”

Lily was leading a shaky Sam to Aurora. Arthur and John caught up with them.

“How’d it go?” said Arthur.

Lily helped Sam over to Aurora, who just held her and petted her mane softly for a little bit. Then, Sam reached into his pocket and held out a paper for Arthur. It was a bounty poster.

“I saw my father’s dead corpse,” Lily said flatly. She helped Sam onto the horse opting to let her hold the reins for once. “And now, they’re saying it may be hard to find his killer.”

“Oh. Well, I’m sorry about that…”

“Hmph… No you’re not…” Sam mumbled.

“The hell you just say?” said John. “If you’re gonna say something, speak up.”

“Can we go now?” Lily then raised her voice as soon as Sam flinched from the sudden pressure. “Sam ain’t feeling well.”

With Sam back at camp and resting, Lily wandered around the camp, until Mary-Beth introduced her to the other girls and got her to work, before Grimshaw noticed she wasn’t doing any. So Lily joined the other girls, who were busy sewing, knitting or washing clothes.

“It’s nice to meet you, Lillian,” said Tilly. She seemed to be the youngest of the girls. She had a dark complexion, but her brown eyes shined and her dark hair was tied neatly behind her head in a bun. Her dress was yellow with white lacy frills on the sleeves and the bottom of the gown. “Or do you like just Lily?”

“Lily is fine,” the girl said, shyly. She picked some of the laundry that Mary-Beth had brought back in a basket and started folding it neatly. “It’s what everyone calls me.”

“I know this is hard right now,” said Mary-Beth. She sat down next to her. Her dark red skirt was layered and her long-sleeved shirt was a faded purple color. A worn shawl was over her shoulders and her hair was tied back, and her long locks of hair were tied with hair ties and the rest of it was loose. “Mrs. Adler is going through something similar. She lost her husband and her home. The best thing you can do right now is try to keep yourself and your mind busy.”

Lily nodded. “Yes. I recall her telling me last night. You’re very kind, Mary-Beth. Thank-you.”

“Better stay busy, or Miss Grimshaw will make sure of that,” said Karen.

Tilly chuckled. “She hates her,” she whispered.

“I don’t... well, maybe I do.”

“Nevermind that. All you can do right now is keep moving forward.”

“Oh.” At least Lily smiled just a little. She still occasionally shed some tears that she wiped away. She couldn’t tell if she was still upset that her father was gone, or was still shaken up from seeing his dead body again today. Maybe it was both. “I mean, I guess so. That’s all any of us can, especially in Valentine. It’s our curse for living there.”

“Curse?” said Mary-Beth.

“Oh, sorry. It’s a… It’s just superstition, but I kind of believe in it. Especially, now, when you look at the state of Valentine.”

“Well, what is it?” Mary-Beth was strangely excited.

Lily shook her head. “You don’t look like you’re from around here, so I don’t think you’d believe me.”

“Crazier things have happened,” said Karen. “Who cares if we don’t believe you, we’re bored out of our minds out here. You might as well, tell us.”

Lily nodded. “When my father moved to Valentine to get away from the city, he was told by my mom when he met her about the history of Valentine. The town was once settled by the natives, but settlers came in and wiped them out. The last surviving native did something to the county.”

“And what was that?” said Mary-Beth.

Lily sighed. She looked the girls in the eyes, even though her stare was lifeless from the awful day she had.

“Valentine is cursed.”

The girls looked at eachother.

“W-Well, what kind of curse?!” Mary-Beth said, excitedly.

“Not many are sure. Some windy nights people say they hear piercing cries in the distance. But… most people say it’s bad luck. Sometimes…” Lily pulled down a gulp, “we get some really bad thunderstorms, too.”

Karen huffed. “Sounds kind of fake to me.”

“Karen, how could you say that?!” said Mary-Beth. Her head snapped around to look at her. “The poor thing just lost her daddy, and the whole town is in disarray. Some of the boys said that there’s been several missing person reports, since the other night.”

“O’Driscolls did that, though.”

Lily held out her hands, making the girls calm down a little. “It’s okay. I didn’t expect you to believe it. You girls are a lot nicer than the boys.”

“Oh, the boys are fine,” said Mary-Beth. “Just a little… rough around the edges.”

The blonde huffed. “That Arthur feller almost punched the hell out of my injured cousin. Twice. Three times maybe if Arthur had caught up to him when we met? I thought he’d be more grateful to the man who saved his life.”

“Well, was he hiding something?” said Tilly.

“Y-Yes. How did you know?”

“Oh, don’t worry about Arthur,” said Mary-Beth. “He’s very sweet, especially when you get to know him.”

Lily picked up another shirt to fold. “I sure hope so…” But she couldn’t get her hopes up, now that she and Sam were living with a bunch of killers and thieves.

_“Sam… Sam…”_

When Sam opened his eyes, he was in his room once again. The sun was shining through the window, and landing on his eyes. His hat was on the nightstand, and the warmth of the sun was calming. His head no longer hurt, and as he turned his head, he saw the familiar face of his uncle leaning over him on his bedside.

“U-Uncle Cliff?”

Sam sat up slowly, Cliff easing him up into a sitting position.

“Are you alright?” he said. “It looked like you were having a nightmare.”

The young man gazed at his uncle, the color and life on his face made his heart start racing. He was alive. He was standing right before him, and before he knew it, there were tears racing down the sides of his face. He nodded.

“I-I was…” said Sam. “I-It was… Cliff, it was terrible!” His uncle knelt down and pulled him into a hug.

“Calm down,” Cliff said, gently. “It’s alright. It was just a dream.”

Sam nodded. “I-I know… It just…” Then he gasped, once he felt the full weight of his uncle leaning against him. “U-Um, uncle?”

“Why, Sam…? Why did you let me die?”

Suddenly, the room was darker as Sam pushed his uncle away from his. He was heavy, like… he was dead… and he was. The wound inflicted on his chest was still fresh. Sam gasped, and let go of him, the blood already stained on his own shirt and hands.

He looked up and found himself no longer in his home, but in a field with rain falling down. He stood and looked around, swaying and disoriented. How did he get here? A clap of thunder sent shivers down his spine. He heard crying, and before he could reach Lily, who was crying over her dead father, he heard rapid footsteps and was met with a wolf jumping at him.

That’s when Sam awoke, sitting up in his cot and regretting it with the now dull ache in his head. Lily insisted he needed his rest, but these nightmares continued to plague him. He wouldn’t dare tell her, or anyone, for that matter. It was already enough that could barely handle being threatened earlier today, and didn’t even try to fight. It was the only reason he was glad that he was mostly confined to his bed, so he could avoid facing the judgemental looks from the other gang members. He had yet to properly introduce himself, but he knew he would have to talk to them eventually.

“The stuff that Lily has been telling my girls… Can you believe it, Mr. Morgan?”

Sam crept to the entrance of his tent and saw that some of the people were still awake despite it being almost the middle of the night. He could hear someone playing guitar which was actually kind of soothing, but he could also hear Miss Grimshaw talking to Arthur, who was sitting at a table with some of the other men in the gang.

“What kind?”

“Said that Valentine is under some kind of curse,” said Miss Grimshaw. “There’s some kind bad luck that’s punishment for something. Do you believe in that?”

“No. I believe in bullets… and not too much else.”

Then Sam heard footsteps, and he backed away into the tent. He breathed a sigh of relief when it was just Lily coming back.

“What are you doing?”

“Lily…” Sam backed away and sat down on his cot.

“You’re supposed to be resting!” said Lily. “What’s wrong? Does it still hurt? I’ll get you some water.”

“No, I’m fine,” said Sam. “I was just looking around, is all.”

Lily sighed and sat down in her own cot across from her. “Alright…” Sam just stared at her as she looked out the small crack at the tent’s entrance and then back at the hands gathered in her lap. “I’ve been talking with Dutch. We should be able to head out soon to see Archie and let him know we’re okay. I’m sure he and his parents are worried sick about us.”

Sam just looked at her. Her hands still shook, frightened and tired from the day she had. The beautiful green eyes he had seen every day had red coloring on the edges. Bags were hanging underneath them and with every deep sigh he had heard, Sam could see that she was just as sad and tired as he was, even if he had been confined to his cot most of the time.

“Just leave that to me, okay?” said Lily. She stood up and placed her hands on Sam’s shoulder and laid him back down. He huffed as his head met the pillow. He couldn’t sleep, not after that horrible dream he had… and the others that came with it.

“I’m sorry…” he whispered.

“Huh?” Lily stayed still, he hands still on him, and still hovering over him.

“This is all my fault…” Sam whispered. “I dragged us both into this… If we had stayed home… I could’ve done something. If these past few days told me anything, it’s that I ain’t no thief. I’m just a kid playing pretend like it’s a game. Those people outside are real criminals, and I couldn’t…” He took a shaky breath, feeling his eyes water. “I couldn’t do anything, and I don’t got the will to even stand up for myself. I…” He wanted to curl up, but didn’t want Lily to let him go. “Now I have to steal… for real… like… For once, Lily… I don’t know how we’re gonna get out of this. I…” He sniffled, trying to keep himself quiet, to avoid the others at camp hearing. “I ain’t even brave enough to say something to the man who isn’t even grateful enough to thank me for saving him. He…” He lowered his voice to the smallest whisper he could. “He scares me… and he knows it. Dutch knows it… I’m… I’m such a coward.”

Lily wiped his eyes gently. She sank down and sat on the ground, holding one of her cousin’s hands and gripping it as she sat there.

“You’re not a coward, Sam.”

Sam turned his head, seeing Lily’s blonde hair dropping over her shoulders like a waterfall.

“You went to try and help my daddy when the O’Driscolls were trying to shoot up the town. I knew you were scared, but you went anyway. And they would’ve come into town, even if we stayed. Neither of us knew they would come in the way they did.” She sniffled. “I… I was the one who hid away, too scared and didn’t do nothing!”

“That’s different. You’re like my sister. I should be the one protecting you.”

“But… you got h-hurt, because of it… Ever since that night when you were twelve…”

Lily was still holding his hand. Sam tightened his grip, giving her a reassuring squeeze, as she stifled a sob.

“I was an idiot, Lily. And, I guess I still kind of am.” After that, Sam’s cousin leaned back against the cot he laid on. “I’ll find some way out of this… away from this gang, Dutch, and Arthur. I’ll give you a life you deserve.”

Lily smiled a little. “A better life will mean nothing without you there with me. And… that Arthur feller ain’t so bad…”

“What?”

“He’s the reason why we’re here.” Lily rubbed the back of Sam’s hand softly. “When it happened, he calmed me down and then he and Dutch both agreed that they couldn’t just leave us there. In fact, he was the one who carried you here while I brought the things to pitch the tent. While I was doing that, he kept you at his tent, and made sure no one bothered you. And only him and Dutch know that you tried to steal the money, which is probably why no one hates us right now.”

“I know the men here probably think I’m a coward, and Arthur thinks that I made that shot out of pure luck.”

“Then you owe it to them to prove otherwise. Besides, they’re busy picking on the O’Driscoll they have tied up outside.” She smiled as he felt her cousin hand relaxing in hers. “You may be an idiot, Sam, but I am just as much an idiot for following you. I’m not leaving you. We’re going to figure this out together, okay?” Then she got no response. “Sam?” She turned her head, and saw her cousin was fast asleep. Smiling, she stood and placed his hand that she was holding gently on his chest, and watched him for a minute, just hearing his breath, knowing that he was alive, and while not well, at least on the mend.

Lily walked over to her cot and laid down herself. She turned to him before closing her eyes.

“Sleep well, Sam.”

The next day, while the sting of what happened in Valentine and losing Cliff was still fresh, Lily had the tent flaps opened, so it was at least a bit brighter inside. And somehow, Sam felt a bit better, even if motivation to do anything was low, as well getting sleep. Some of the gang members were coming back and going to sleep from keeping watch all night, while the next few took their places.

Lily changed Sam’s bandages, making sure the wound was cleaned, before putting on a fresh new batch over it. While had yet to contribute to the camp yet, Lily insisted he’d eat something from the camp. She explained to him that the food was made by a man named Simon Pearson. He once served in the navy. If anyone wanted to contribute to the camp, they could do it by bringing food. It didn’t always have to be money. She gave Sam some breakfast and he started eating… slowly.

“I still think your cooking is better…” Sam mumbled.

Lily chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. “Heh… I know it’s not the best, but it’s better than nothing. Since Dutch wants us to be the camp doctors, I’m gonna get this place set up. If you’re feeling up to it, could you go pick up some herbs? I saw some Yarrow nearby. It’s not far from the camp at all.”

Sam nodded as he stuffed his face, and drank down the broth. He had enough of just laying around all day.

Hat on his head, he walked out, smelling the open air around him and letting the heat of the warm sun shine down on him. He walked out into the somewhat dry grassy fields and began picking Yarrow from the ground. It was growing everywhere, so it wasn’t long before his bag was full. Now that he was out there, he figured he might as well make some herbal medicines for himself to take with him on the go.

Once he was back he walked over to Aurora, who had been at the hitching post. He petted her mane, giving her a good pat.

“Hey, girl,” he said, quietly. “I’m sorry if I worried you the past few days. We’ll get to riding again soon, I promise.”

Aurora responded by giving her rider a soft nudge with her head. Sam chuckled, and reached into his bag for a sugar cube.

“You ready to talk, boy?”

Sam turned his head and saw someone tormenting the O’Driscoll that was tied to the tree. He was a bearded man, wearing a blue patterned shirt, dirtied light colored pants, and his coat was a leathery brown with long coattails flowing behind him as he walked. His hat had one side of it folded upward.

“I told you mister…” the O’Driscoll responded. “I told all of you. I don’t know nothing, okay? They-They ain’t no friends of mine. I just been ridden with them for a while.”

“Horse shit!” Sam tried not to flinch when he hit him. In fact, why should he? If he recalled, the man tied to the tree was an O’Driscoll, one of the scum who rode into town, destroying everything they saw, killing anyone they saw…

Killing Cliff…

Sam had been so caught up in his own thoughts, he didn’t even realized that the O’Driscoll’s tormentor had noticed him.

“What the hell are you staring at?!” he then barked.

Sam backed, bumping into Aurora who just huffed in response. “U-Um…”

“That’s enough, Bill. There ain’t much to see, anyway.” Sam looked over seeing Arthur catching up with them. The man named Bill just shrugged off what Arthur said and walked away. The O’Driscoll just hung his head low. Maybe he was relieved he wasn’t being hit anymore.

“Feeling better today, kid?” Arthur then said.

“K-Kid?” said Sam. “I’m twenty-s-” Sam stopped himself once he saw who was walking up to him. “Y-Yeah. I guess so. Are you heading out?”

“Relax, kid,” said Arthur. “I ain’t gonna do nothing. At least not now.”

“You almost beat me up,” Sam pouted. “And questioned me like I did something wrong yesterday.”

“Part of the job, kid. Shouldn’t have hidden anything from Dutch. And what’s with the act? You was brave enough to steal from us, and now this?”

“I… I prefer the laid back style of sneaking off… okay?” Sam muttered under his breath with his arms crossed. “Other than… that night, I’ve never been in a real fight.” The young man could barely muster the courage to make eye contact. “Don’t you have somewhere to b-”

“Okay, put ‘em up,” Arthur then said.

“What?” Sam suddenly backed away.

“You wanna learn, or what? You owe Dutch, and I ain’t gonna let you off because you died, since you weren’t able to at least throw hands.”

Sam was stunned. Was Arthur actually willing to teach him?

“To fight?” he said.

“Yeah, come on. Real quick before I go.”

Sam cautiously walked up to him, putting his fists up slowly. Arthur did the same, seeing that Sam was currently still as skittish as a spooked deer.

“First… don’t let your nerves get to you, okay?” said Arthur. Sam nodded in response. “Stay calm, and breathe slowly. Relax.” He watched Sam taking deep breaths and already, he was seeming a bit more calm around the outlaw. “Hips square to your opponent. Don’t focus on what could happen, and just focus on the obstacle in front of you. When you're in a fight, you wait for an opening, and don’t forget to move. Don’t be a still target.”

Sam nodded, and was already using his feet.

“When they go off balance, look for an opening,” Arthur continued. He held out his hand, and Sam hit it gently.

“Like that?” he said.

“Yeah, there you go. Now, this time, let me have it. Right on the jaw, okay? I can take-”

Arthur was interrupted when Sam punched him. The force made him almost fall over.

“Oh shit!” Sam mumbled. His silver eyes locked on to Arthur as he regained his balance. His fingers traced over where he had hit him and Sam noticed a small scar on his chin. Where did he get it? he wondered. “Sorry…”

“No, no.” Arthur even chuckled a bit. “It’s alright. You’re a quick learner. Just, uh… keep that up, and you’ll be fine.”

“Arthur, we going hunting, or what?”

“Huh?”

“That’s Hosea. We was gonna hunt a huge bear. Alright, lesson over.” He began to walk over to his horse.

“Hey, uh…” Sam wasn’t sure he’d stop, but when Arthur did, he felt a bit happier. “Um, thank-you.”

Arthur nodded. “Sure. I’ll teach you more things, if you need it.”

Sam nodded, and watched Arthur and Hosea ride off on their horses. He could still feel his blood still pumping from earlier.

 _Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad, after all…_ he thought.

“We’re heading out,” he heard the man named Hosea announce. “Might be gone a couple of days.”

And as Sam watched them go, he had no idea that Dutch was watching from his tent. He smiled, but then turned to the newspaper clippings Arthur had brought from Cliff’s office...


	5. Brave or Foolish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good versus evil
> 
> To stand by or do an act
> 
> It’s time to change fate

_“Raise your weapon with care. A direct hit isn’t needed to save more than one life."_

Sam was getting better physically day by day. The pain in his head was fading gradually. Unfortunately, the mark left by the blunt hit on his head looked like it was going to be a permanent scar. Since he didn’t have a mirror, he had to use the one near Arthur’s tent. Most of it would be covered up by the hair that covered his scalp, but he had a fresh line of skin on the upper side of his forehead that was forever scarred from the hit he received. At least it wasn’t as bad as John’s face.

Lily had met with him earlier. Seeing as she and Sam were now the official unofficial doctors of the camp, Miss Grimshaw had asked that Lily take a look at what the two guessed was now their first patient: John Marston. His hair was long and unkept, his eyes were brown, and he had small traces of a beard growing that almost wasn’t noticeable. He was wearing a loose red shirt when he walked into their tent, but he put on a jacket sometimes when he went out. His pants were so long that there were tears in the bottoms where spurs on his boots would stick out, and bottoms of his pants were faded and covered in dirt.

The scar on John’s face was something that made Sam’s look like a paper cut. Apparently, he had been attacked by wolves while they were up in Colter. It was also where they met the O’Driscoll that was tied to the tree. The marks were across one side of his face.

The scar on his face was healing up, but still looked tender. Lily, with clean hands, was gently examining it.

“Does it still hurt if pressure is applied to it?” Lily asked. Her eyes were narrow and focused. In fact, it was during her work, when she was like that, with her voice almost emotionless. Sam wasn’t really paying attention. Lily had him go pick herbs to make some medicines.

“Sometimes…” John answered.

“I see. Whoever stitched you up did a decent job. It’s healing up just fine. Just keep on making sure it’s clean until it’s completely healed up. But, if the pain is too much, you can come back and I can give you something for it.”

“Alright,” said John. Since he was a part of the gang, he didn’t have to pay them. Caring for their injured or sick was one of Sam and Lily’s ways of earning their keep. Lily caught up with her cousin, and saw the red looking plants he had. He had started doing more work, but even with how much bed rest Lily made him have, he still looked tired, like he was struggling to sleep.

“Sam, what is that?” she said.

“Uh, Oleander?” said Sam.

“Then why is that here?!” Lily hissed. “You’ll get us in trouble! If anyone eats that, they’ll be dead before it even reaches their stomach.”

“Uncle Cliff used it to keep vermin out of the clinic,” her cousin grumbled. “And it takes more than a small bit of Oleander to kill a full grown person. I’ve seen a few rodents around who’ve been eying Pearson’s wagon. They must be desperate, or something. Besides, there’s only one kid here, and that woman who keeps saying she’s John’s wife, is always watching him.” Lily was still glaring at him, with her hands on her hips, even as Sam turned back to his work. He could still feel her eyes on him and he sighed. “It’ll be in a locked box. Just watch out for that Swanson guy. I think he’s addicted to something. I’m gonna gather more stuff.” Sam put on his hat and grabbed his satchel.

“Swanson?” said Lily. “Isn’t he a reverend?”

Sam just shrugged as he walked off.

“Dr. Cliff Hawkeson.”

Dutch went through the many papers and notes he now had on him, courtesy of his right hand man, Arthur Morgan. Strangely enough, Arthur seemed off when he got back from investigating. He was pale, and trying to hide the fact that he was shaking a little bit. Hosea had confronted him about it, but the news was kind of hard to believe.

_“We’ve been where many people have died. Hell, sometimes we’re the ones who killed them. But there it was different. Cold, and it's supposed to be spring. And… I felt like someone was there, watching me… just like how it looks like Cliff has been watching us. I dunno. Sounds kind of stupid, saying it out loud.”_

Nightfall had come upon the camp, and Dutch wasn’t going to waste a second on finding out who this “fan” was so obsessed about. Most of the stuff Arthur had brought back with him were newspaper clippings that said anything about the Van der Linde Gang. There was even a heavily marked map of where they had been, even marking where they were, now: Horseshoe Overlook near Valentine. Before that, it was Colter. The exact location was still vague to Cliff it seemed, but the man was doing his reading up. And before Colter, of course, was Blackwater.

There was so much Dutch wished he could forget about Blackwater. Things were going so well for them back then… However, that was past… As much as he missed Davey, Jenny, and those Callender Boys, he had to keep moving for their sake and for everyone’s.

But the first thing he had to do was figure out if there was a potential threat among them.

Dutch had to see this madness for himself. Hosea was with him, too. They always handled personal things together. The bodies that were lying in the streets had been removed. Activity was slow, but there was a little life back in the saloon. There was music, at least. Stores were still closed, however, but the odd pair could see some of the owners restocking.

“Those poor fools…” said Hosea.

“Animals…” Dutch grumbled, venom in his voice at the thought of what the O’Driscoll’s did. They turned Sadie into a widow, and left two people without a father, or Sam’s case, a father figure.

“Think there’s any point in staying? Don’t think the pickings for money are any good with those O’Driscolls having been through here.”

“Oh, there’s bound to still be something we get out of all this. It’s Sam. He’s the key to our success. If anyone knows about the pockets of gold hidden in this town, it’s him. O’Driscolls just take whatever they see. Arthur already told me about this shady business in the back of the other clinic in town.”

“Let’s leave the horses at the stable,” said Hosea. “Don’t want to draw attention to where exactly we’re heading.” Dutch thought it was a good idea, and so they did just that. With the law busy investigating other things, hanging around the saloon, and of course, protecting the bank, surely they wouldn’t see two random people slipping into the ruins of a clinic.

“You don’t think the poor bastard was with the Pinkertons, do you?” Hosea said, as they briefly searched the store area, and the examination room.

“I don’t know,” said Dutch. “We’ve had our ‘fans’ before, but nothing like what Arthur described. At least not from a civilian, let alone, a doctor.”

Suddenly, as the two stepped into the back room, Hosea couldn’t help but recall Arthur’s words from earlier…

Because the temperature began to drop as they walked in.

When the officers were still investigating, Arthur tried not to tamper with anything, as well as only take things he assumed wouldn’t be missed. However, from Sam’s grim mood, the authorities weren’t getting close to finding out who killed his poor uncle. Neither Sam or Lily could afford to keep the place, let alone rebuild, so it would only be a matter of time before everything was emptied out and the property would be put up for sale.

Arthur had told them what he saw, but Dutch was still both amazed and disturbed when they were in there. With the law laying off the place, he helped himself to finding more clues.

“Big fan?” said Hosea.

“Oh, big time,” said Dutch.

Hosea searched the draws at the desk and found an old, faded journal. He opened and looked through the pages, while Dutch was trying to make sense of the walls.

“This guy was obsessed. If he wasn’t going to turn us in, then what was he doing?”

“He seems to know a lot about us, too, Dutch,” said Hosea. “This journal has stuff about you, me, Arthur, even John and the boys.” He covered his mouth and started coughing. “Shit, it’s cold in here.”

“So, you’re not the only one, huh?” The two suddenly stared at the ceiling. They heard the sound of floorboards creaking… “Who else is here?”

“Don’t know. Sam said the sheriff would be asleep right now.”

The two made it up the stairs, but only found an empty home. Nothing had been touched, except for Cliff’s body, which was now at the morgue. Other than that, there was not a soul in the house except for them.

“Other than that room, Dutch, I don’t think we’re ever going to find a connection between that man, and us,” said Hosea.

“What about Lily and Sam? They could be lying.”

“Or they’re just as oblivious as us.”

Dutch walked up and picked up the old photo on the mantle. His sights fell on Cliff’s late wife.

“What about his wife?”

It was the next morning. Lily’s next patient was the little kid she had seen playing around the camp. His name was Jack. He had a full head of hair, a collared shirt, and suspenders holding up his shorts. He didn’t have any shoes, but the kid didn’t seem to mind, and enjoyed playing. He looked no older than five-years-old.

“Here you go,” Lily said, bandaging the boy’s arms. “It’s just a scrape. Just be more careful, okay?”

“I will, miss,” the kid said, gently. His face lit up when Lily handed him a chocolate bar. And Lily helped him off the cot he was sitting on and onto the floor. His mother, Abigail, was with him.

“Now, what do we say?” she said.

“Thank-you!” said Jack.

“Good job,” said Abigail. “Now, go play. Carefully…”

“Yes, Momma…” And happy the boy ran off to play near the chickens. Abigail walked up to Lily as she was sorting out her tools.

“Thank-you again, by the way,” Abigail said. “I feel so much more comfortable knowing we have someone who knows at least something about medicine.”

“It’s nothing Ms. Roberts,” said Lily. “I’m just doing what my father would do…”

Abigail saw how slowly the girl’s work slowed down after she said that. “How are you holding up?”

“Just… Ever since the other night, I can’t bear to let Sam go far away. When I ran into that room and saw him on the floor… I thought he was dead, too.” Lily swallowed hard. “And in that moment… I wished they had killed me, too.”

“I know…” said Abigail.

Lily shook her head. She leaned against the table as tears streamed down from her eyes. “No, you don’t.”

“I…” Abigail looked outside briefly. She closed the tent flaps, before turning back to her.

“I miss him every single day…” said Lily. “And we’re h-here…”

“When we were stuck in Colter, we lost John during a snowstorm, and most of us we’re freezing. We were all trying to get warm, and we lost Davey and Jenny, but… I could only think about…” Abigail lowered her voice to almost a whisper, “was that… John might be dead. And, John’s still an idiot, even after all this, but…”

Lily turned to Abigail. The tears in her eyes were still fresh. “Ms. Roberts…?”

“Folk here ain’t so bad. Arthur… he’s… He’s a good friend of mine, and he’s always been there for me. Sam saved him, so… I thought talking to you is the least I can do.”

“Ms. Hawkeson?”

Lily quickly wiped her eyes. Dutch carefully opened the tent doors just in time to see Lily race to her table to finish cleaning up her things.

“I… hope I’m not interrupting.”

Abigail shook. “No. I was just… thanking her for helping out with Jack.”

Dutch nodded. “Well, good. If you don’t mind, I need to have a chat with Lily, here.”

“Well-”

“It’s okay, Ms. Roberts,” said Lily. “Thank-you.”

Abigail nodded, but before she walked out of the tent she turned her head back to the girl. “I’m always here, if you need someone to talk to… girl to girl.” And with that, she left to check on Jack.

“Dutch…” Lily folded her hands neatly. “Is something wrong? Is it Sam?”

“No, he’s fine,” Dutch said, gently. “Listen. Do you mind if we head out for a bit?”

“Herr Morgan, Herr Morgan.”

With the morning still getting started, the camp was starting to calm down from Colter and the trouble in Valentine. People were getting back to regular jobs, even with the new people they had picked up.

Arthur had his own jobs, and Dutch had told him about a certain man named Leopold Strauss who came into camp with a smile on his face. He was near the camp’s cliff, enjoying the view of the countryside, with that book in hands.

“Mr. Strauss,” said Arthur.

“Busy, my friend?”

“Why?”

“I’ll cut you in.”

“Loaning? Already?”

“You know how it is… people is happy to borrow off someone like me, but… more enthusiastic paying back to someone like you.”

Arthur sighed. “Of course.” He leaned in on the book Strauss had in hands. “Who are they?”

“Let me see… a Chick Matthews, works at Guthrie Farm. He’s a hand, I believe. Mr. Wróbel… the small holder at Painted Sky… runs the operations there.. Badly. Miss Lilly Millet is a ranch maid up at Emerald Ranch.”

Arthur stepped back as Strauss wrote down the names. “And here was me believing Dutch’s bluster about us helping folk.”

“It’s legal work, Mr. Morgan. Debtors belong in prison… we are doing them a favor.”

“Aye, and I’ll make sure they see it in them terms.” He took the note and walked off.

“Put the debts in the deed box and try not to kill them… it’s very bad for business.”

Sam had been seeing the same sights of the camp for about a week now. He felt like he was going crazy.

Tired of laying around in a tent all day, he tried to get up and do something. Hell, Miss Grimshaw saw how much better he was looking and told him that if he wasn’t going out getting money, then he had better make himself useful around the camp.

It was during then, that he realized how little he had done around the cattle town of Valentine. He tried to move the bags of supplies to Pearson’s wagon, and he never realized how heavy they were. Miss Grimshaw walked by briefly as he tried to pick it up.

“Remember: Lift with the knees.”

“Yes, Miss Grimshaw,” Sam grunted, and with all his might, he hoisted the bag over his shoulder. Now he just had to walk it over. It actually wasn’t as heavy now that he had it on his shoulder. Unfortunately, it tore a bit when he dropped it near the wagon. So, he set it upright, and hoped Pearson wouldn’t notice… or care. There was still another bag of the stuff, so he sucked it up and went to go get the other one, and tried to do the same, giving hay to the horses. He went out briefly to get fresh water, and used the camp’s ax to chop firewood.

Sam hoped he was doing enough for the camp, because by the time he was done, he was sitting at his tent, rubbing his sore arms. Sure, he was still new to this, but he could see some of the looks he was getting from some of the other camp members. Once he was done, he grabbed a rag and wiped the sweat off his face. Then, he began to notice that Lily wasn’t around. Maybe she was out gathering?

“Hawkeson! You in there?”

Sam sighed into the rag he was using before tossing it aside.

“Yes, Arthur?”

Arthur walked into the tent, and found Sam just sitting there. “You know where any of these places are?”

“What kind?” said Sam.

“We’re still getting to know the area, and Strauss needs me to collect these debts from people. You know where a place called uh… what was it? Painted… Sky? Emerald Ranch and uh… Guthrie Farm?”

“Painted Sky? That’s not too far from here. There’s several houses just across the nearby river up the hill. The farms are out the other way in open fields.”

“Alright.” Arthur nodded. “Thank-you.” He turned to leave, but then Sam stood up.

“Hey, wait. Uh… Can I… go with you?”

The outlaw just stared at him in disbelief before sighing. “Kid, I don’t think-”

“Please?” Sam said with a sigh. “I’m going crazy being cooped up in camp all day.”

“I’m on a job. This ain’t just a morning ride.”

“Then, tell me how I can help,” said Sam, “and maybe Miss Grimshaw will get off my ass?”

Arthur shrugged. He did have a point. “Fine. But don’t get in my way, you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” But his word didn’t mean much coming from a spineless thief.

“Thank-you for coming out with me, Dutch,” Lily said, as she gathered the herbs. “Though, your company isn’t really necessary.” Lily had hopped on with Dutch on the Count and ridden out into the open fields of the Heartlands. The skies were clear today, and grassy fields were green, but also a bit dry. Despite that, there were plenty of good pickings for herbs. “I’m sure you have more to do than to follow a simple girl around.”

“I don’t mind, at all, Ms. Hawkeson,” said Dutch. He observed her, smoking his cigar. “After the trouble we had in the mountains, I’ve been cooped in the camp myself for far too long and you looked like you could use some fresh air yourself.”

Lily nodded as she crammed Yarrow and Burdock Root into her basket. “I see.” She gasped and then quickly scrambled to some tall looking plants. “This one here, is Indian Tobacco.”

“Is that so?” He smiled upon seeing her picking it. She hadn’t seen her smoke, but there were plenty in the camp who did. She was doing a favor picking it. “You know your herbs, Lily?”

“Yes. My daddy had to raise me and Sam alone. So he would bring us with him when he gathered herbs… and made sure we didn’t eat any of them. It was cheaper to make our own medicines than purchasing them.”

“Oh, uh…” Dutch finished his cigar and was careful to put it out before walking over to her. “I’m very sorry. I hope I didn’t upset you.” He knelt down next to her.

“Don’t worry… It’s okay…” Lily stuttered, her voice going soft.

“If you don’t mind… You spoke to me about your father, but… what about your mother?”

“She died when I was really little…” Her hand rested on her neck, where her pendant hung. “Daddy said, this pendant belonged to her, so I wear it or at least have it on me every day. He said… Unlike him, she grew up in Valentine as a hand. She was a hard worker, and could be hard on others, but they said my father was the only one who could get her to soften up, and was sweet to Sam and myself, when I was born. But then… she died of pneumonia. My father said it was so sudden. He got so torn up every time he talked about it.”

“You think there was anyone who could have known your mother. And wanted to hurt her?”

“No. Valentine had its fair share of bandits and killers, but… no offense.”

Dutch chuckled. “None taken.”

“Nobody I knew would ever want to hurt her… or my father… and I barely knew my aunt.”

“Your aunt?”

“She left Sam with my father and that was that. After that, she only visited once a year until Sam was twelve.”

“What happened to her?”

Lily shrugged. “She died. That was all Daddy would tell me and Sam.” She huffed as she threw some stray pieces of Yarrow into the basket. “And Sam… well, he wasn’t the same.”

Sam wasn’t sure about what exactly they were doing, but he was just happy to be out of that camp. Up ahead they made it to Painted Sky. It looked like a small ranch, but it looked rundown. Roofs were rusting, paint was faded off the walls, the fenced in areas didn’t have a single crop and there were no animals to be seen.

“So why are we here again?” said Sam.

“Wróbel,” said Arthur. “Owes money to Strauss.”

“Wróbel?” They rode past the barn, but saw it was empty. “Maybe he’s in his house?”

“Probably… When we get in, just make sure he doesn’t try and bolt.”

Sam felt shivers go down his spine. As long as no one died, hopefully, it would be okay. He nodded in agreement.

The two brought their horses to a stop and explored the rest of the property on foot. It was quiet, so either the debtor wasn’t home or they were alone. So they went up to the front door, and Arthur didn’t even bother knocking. Well, he didn’t say the sound out loud. Someone was inside the house, surprised to see two strangers walk in of course.

“Knock, knock, Mr. Wróbel,” Arthur said, striding in. Sam followed, but kept his distance and just awkwardly waved. The man in the house just looked at both of them confused.

“Przepraszam. Cokolwiek robisz w moim domu?”

“What?” said Sam.

Arthur sighed. “Goddamn it… English? You speak English?”

“Me… Silesia. Upper Silesia.”

“Yeah, good for you. I’m here for money… that you borrowed from a German man.” As Arthur wandered into the house, Sam closed the front door slowly and stood in front of it.

“Aha, a German. Guter Herr, wir werden uns in der Sprache des Imperiums unterhalten.”

“Nah. I don’t speak German neither,” Arthur’s tone grew stern, but Sam gulped and held his tongue. “I’m here for money. _Money._ That you borrowed from Leopold Strauss.”

The man looked at him all nervous. “Aha… aha… err… Leopold Strauss.” Finally something Arthur could understand.

“Aha… yeah. So, it’s time to pay. Where is it?”

“Well no, have nothing,” Wróbel stuttered. “It’s very bad winter.” Sam just stared as Arthur approached the foreigner. He knew what was going to happen, and he still asked himself, why he was shocked when it did.

“We’ve all had a bad winter, pal,” said Arthur. He grabbed Wróbel by his shirt and threw him to the floor. “Now, where is it?” He heard Sam gasp, but one look was all the outlaw needed for him back off.

Sam looked away when he heard a punch.

“Now, you remember where you’re keeping that silver?”

“Daj mi czas, zdobędę pieniądze.”

Another hit.

“No, still don’t understand you. Where is the money? Gold? Dollars?”

Sam turned back briefly, to see Arthur holding Mr. Wróbel by the shirt. The poor man’s face was already bruised, and Arthur was raising his fist for another punch.

“Ah, no, no, no, no… please no…” Wróbel then pleaded. “No have money… but… but I have this…” Arthur let him go and let the man stand up. When he stood he just gestured to the rest of his house. “It’s good… it’s good… valuable. It’s… it’s Warszawa, yes.”

“I have your things?” said Arthur. “Okay? I have… anything in here, or out there?”

“Yes…” Wrobel said, sadly.

“Uh, did you have to hit him?” said Sam.

“Too many debtors always trying to weasel their way out,” said Arthur. “Strauss said this is legal.”

Sam sighed. “People tend to keep more valuable things in their bedrooms, where they’ll be close to them…”

“Fine. Stay here, and make sure he doesn’t move.”

The young man nodded. “Sure.” Sam certainly could do that, since he had his gun back. Arthur stormed into the bedroom.

“No, no, no, no…” Wróbel said, softly.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes…” Arthur mocked from the next room.

_Legal work?_ Sam thought. _More like legal robbery…_

Mr. Wróbel was just standing there shaken up. Sam raised hand and opened his mouth to say something, but he wasn’t sure what to say… or if he would understand. Arthur was back after a few minutes.

“Well, I found these,” he said. “That should about cover things.” He showed Sam, what he was holding. There were some silver earrings, a gold wedding ring, and some other jewelry.

“Mój pierścionek, nie!” Mr. Wróbel cried.

“Just keep quiet!” Arthur snapped. “We’re done here. Have a nice day!” Arthur was the first one out.

“Uh… bye!” said Sam.

Sam was shaking off the jitters he had as he ran over to Aurora. With a familiar face, he felt at ease, and mounted her.

“Legal…” Sam mumbled as they rode off.

“What’s wrong with that?” said Arthur.

“It felt like we were just robbing a man who barely had anything.”

“And you have a problem with stealing?”

“I only steal from people who deserve it!” Sam pouted. “I don’t think Mr. Wróbel did.”

“Uh-huh. So, where’s Guthrie Farm?”

Sam sighed and turned his head away from the outlaw. “Near Emerald Ranch. To the east. Just follow me. Let’s go, Aurora!” And they rode off towards the open fields.

Dutch admired how organized the girl was, piling the plants in different places in her basket. Her father taught her well. Still, he needed more information.

“And, uh… What about your aunt?”

Lily shrugged. “What about her? I never understood how Sam could ever love that woman, let alone call her ‘Momma’ over the woman who was around more in the brief eight years of his life, than she was until in his twelve. She left him for my daddy raise and only visited once a year.”

Dutch just looked at her as she stood up with a full basket.

“I’ve heard of fathers who leave their wife and children, but I’ve never heard of the woman doing just that. But… I guess it’s possible if it happened to Sam. I… I have to… I’m the only who can be there for Sam, now. I…” When she felt Dutch’s hand on her back, it was like all rage was suddenly drained from her, and she teared up instead. “I’m sorry. I think we have enough for now. Are you ready to head back?”

Suddenly, there were horses whining in the distance. The Count was still near them, but when they turned, Lily gasped, and Dutch pulled her behind him.

Guthrie Farm was near Emerald Ranch, just as Sam said. The grass was a lot green out east, and the farm they headed to looked much better than Painted Sky. For starters, there was tons of wheat growing in the fields, and a few houses set up, meaning there were other workers.

“Here we are,” Sam said, with a gesture. Arthur followed up from behind him.

“Yeah. Seems like the place. Better ask around.”

“Sure,” said Sam. “Emerald Ranch is nearby. Find this Chick Matthews feller and we can go find Lilly Millet.”

They saw a dog growling at them. It probably didn’t like strangers. Sam slid off his horse.

“Just leave it to me.” He picked up a stick and suddenly the dog was eying it with his tail wagging. “See boy? Go get it!” And he threw and the dog ran and chased it. While it was distracted, Arthur started searching. He found a man sitting down near the main house.

“You Chick Matthews?” the stranger sat up suddenly and raised his hands.

“No, no, not me, sir. That’s the greenhorn over there.” He pointed towards the stables, where another man was mounting his horse and riding off. “And there he goes.”

“So long, loanshark! Hee-ya!”

“Damn it!” Arthur raced to his horse and chased after him. “Hey! Get back here! You owe us money!”

Sam walked up to the bystander, whistling, as Arthur ran off. “Sorry, he’s with me,” Sam said, after he saw the man staring at him. At least he didn’t have to get involved with this one.

Next thing Lily knew, she was hiding behind a rock, while Dutch was handling the O’Driscoll riff raff. It was unbelievable! He killed three of them by just drawing his gun like it was nothing! In the heat of the fight, Lily ran for cover finding it, despite the dead around her. To her it was fine. They were among those who killed her father.

Suddenly arms wrapped around her from behind and Lily was yanked back screaming.

“Didn’t know Dutch found himself another bitch!” the O’Driscoll said, as she struggled. Lily whimpered, disgusted that this thug would even think such a thought. She found herself pinned, hands stuck above head. Her mind remembered the dead around her hand and her started reaching around, squirming under the weight of her attacker’s hands on her. “Oh, Colm is gonna love you, woman!” He grinned, gazing at her form, her chest, and her golden locks of hair. “Maybe let us have some fun with you first…”

Just as Lily’s finger grazed against something metal, she grabbed it, managed to wiggle her arm free and hit in the face hard with a pistol. She quickly sat up, and just as the O’Driscoll tried to get up, she didn’t hesitate, and fired several shots into his torso.

“Lily!” Dutch ran towards her after he dealt the O’Driscolls, and found her sitting in the grass holding a smoking gun with freshly dead O’Driscoll, lying in a puddle of blood near her. Blood was on her clothes and her face. “Oh, Lily… Are you alright?” The older outlaw knelt down by her side. She hadn’t moved. The outlaw gently put his hands on her shoulders. “Come on, say something.”

“I… This is why he wanted me to know how to use one, even though he dedicated his life to healing the sick.” Lily stared at the gun and then herself, and then the dead man before him. “When he pinned me down, all I could think about was what would happen if I died. I couldn’t stand the thought of Sam being all alone.” She shook, remembering the sight of her cousin lying cold and alone in the rain… calling for his mother who wouldn’t respond.

“Hey, you did what you had to Lily,” said Dutch. “To survive.”

“But when I shot him…” Her grip tightened on the gun. “It felt… _good.”_ Two were still in that moment, staring at each other. Dutch didn’t know what to say about that, but knew that just like Sam, she was still mourning. He patted Lily on the shoulders and helped her to feet. Not knowing what to do, Lily just tossed the gun aside.

“Let’s get back to camp,” said Dutch. “We’ll take a detour and make sure we ain’t followed.”

Lily nodded. “S-Sure. L-Let me pick up my basket.”

“Here we are,” said Sam as they rode up on the huge ranch ahead. “Emerald Ranch.”

Emerald Ranch was the biggest farming area they had seen so far. They had a bunch of every animal, all separated into their own spaces. The grass was very green there. Crops were growing, people were working, but despite that, there was an odd mood going around. People were quiet, like they were constantly looking over their shoulder.

“Over there is the owner’s house,” said Sam. “Don’t go over there, unless you wanna get shot at. That’s the saloon, but no one really runs it. The workers tend to stay in the houses over there, when they’re not busy.”

“How do you know so much about this place?” said Arthur.

“Uh…” Sam lowered his voice. “There’s someone here… He runs a fence. That’s where I usually sell things I take for money…”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” They did some asking around and eventually found the debtor at a small house near the edge of the ranch. She was bickering with a man she was sitting next to.

“You have any idea of the hole I’m in?”

“Oh, come on! Why’s it always gotta be such a goddamn performance with you? Now I told you I’d get you the money next week. And I’ll get it.”

“If you didn’t make it this week, who’s to say you make it next week?”

Arthur gestured for Sam to wait for him while he got off his horse. The argument only continued.

“Don’t you take that tone with me. I thought you said you love me.”

“I do. I _do!_ But, what I get paid ain’t enough for one person, let alone two. Your money’s gotta be your problem now.”

“The only problem I got is this bleating going on in this ear. Now lay off it, Lilly. Goddammit!”

Arthur sighed. Yup. That was the girl.

“Lilly! Where’s our money?”

The woman stood up from the bench she was sitting at. “What?”

“That loan you took, it’s payday.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t have it right now…” Lilly said, awkwardly.

“Well then… I guess we got a big problem, don’t we?”

“Cooper…” The woman turned to the man next to her, “give him what you’ve got.”

“I ain’t giving him nothing. Except a lesson in… damn manners!” And Arthur barely managed to dodge getting dirt thrown in his eyes. Lilly backed away and the two started fighting.

“Don’t hurt him!” Lilly yelled.

Sam wasn’t sure what to do, but he feared there’d be a repeat to that day outside of the saloon.

“Stop it, both of you!”

Luckily, one uppercut to the jaw was all Arthur needed to knock out his assailant. Lilly, the debtor, just yelled in terror, but held her hands out, like she just wanted it to stop.

“Alright! Alright. He has all my money. I gave it all to him. Just take everything you find on him and let’s be done with this. Please.”

Arthur checked his pockets and found an entire clip of money.

“Okay? We’re done right?” She turned towards the house behind her and walked away. As she did, though, she shot Sam, the bystander, a look.

For some reason, that alone, was something he wouldn’t forget.

Sam had never been more relieved to be back at camp. He didn’t even say a word to Arthur before he hitched Aurora and walked as fast as he could back to his tent. There, Lily was wiping her face with a rag, and her shirt was stained with blood.

“Lily!” Sam almost shrieked. “Are you alright?!”

“S-Sam, I-I…” Before she could say anything, Sam was already at her cousin’s side, checking for injuries. “It’s okay. The blood’s not mine!”

“It’s not…” The young man was holding her by her shoulders. She seemed shaken, but at the same time calm. There were tears in the corner of her eye, and Sam sank down and sat down beside her.

“Lily…”

“He… an O’Driscoll had me pinned down. Dutch was fighting them, but one got me… I had no choice.”

Sam didn’t turn to her, but he was listening. The horrible night came back to him, his head hurting, blood dripping down his face… his uncle dead on the couch nearby. He didn’t realize how nervous he suddenly was, until Lily’s warm hand was on top of his clammy one. “Are you okay?” he said.

“Yes.”

For Lily’s sake, Sam forced a small smile. “I’m glad. Why were you out with Dutch?”

Lily shrugged. “I don’t know. I was going to pick herbs, and he wanted to come with me. We talked a bit, and after we were done with the O’Driscolls, we came back. He’s a really good listener, and he apologized after we got back. That gang really has it out for him.”

Sam sighed. Lily just killed someone and she’s handling it better than he did. They sat there in silence.

“I’m okay, Sam,” she said again. “Now you’re not alone. We both have blood on our hands, and we’ll walk this together.” She leaned her head into her cousin's shoulder.

“Okay,” said Sam. Despite today, at least they could still come back to each other. In many ways, Lily was stronger than him. He wished he could be like that, maybe protected that woman from Arthur’s wrath… or Mr. Wróbel… or Chick Matthews, which he heard Arthur chased down and tied up, refusing to let him go, until he gave him a map of where he stored some money.

But how could he stand up to such a scary man?

The next morning was a new day for Sam. He didn’t know what he’d do today, but hopefully it would be better than yesterday.

His arms were still sore from yesterday, but he still wanted to be useful to the camp. So, once he tried again with some of the camp chores, hoping to not accidentally tear a bag of supplies as he brought it to Pearson’s wagon. He walked back to get the other one and said his good mornings to the people he passed. From what he had seen, everyone seemed okay, except for maybe Bill Williamson who seemed to be quite hot-headed. Despite that, Sam thought he was passable, because he tormented their captive O’Driscoll. Last he heard, however, there were two people who had yet to come back to camp. There was a young man named Lenny and another who was named Micah.

Sam saw Arthur near that box where the campers would store their money. He had given a few things himself, but Dutch or Arthur always seemed to be around when he made a deposit, watching him like a pair of hawks, but just because Sam had sticky fingers, didn’t mean he was stupid. Even if he did make off with the money successfully, where would he go? And an entire dangerous gang would be after him.

No. This would just have to be it for now… until he could figure something out.

“How did you get on, Herr Morgan?”

Sam saw the man known as Leopold Strauss approaching Arthur. He mostly wore gray. His jacket was made of fancy fabric, along with his hat. He wore a white collared shirt, a small circular pair of glasses. His pants and boots were black, and he looked to be in his fifties, at least.

“Fine,” Arthur said, closing the book he had. It held records of all their earnings, accounts and other money business, “our accounts are up to date.” Just as he turned towards Struass, Sam sat down, cross legged, on the grass at the side of Dutch’s tent, listening, but trying to look like he wasn’t. “Sad sacks the lot of ‘em.”

“Good. Very good,” said Strauss.

“My pleasure,” Arthur said, walking over to the stew pot near Pearson’s wagon.

“Well, if it’s pleasure you’re after… there is one other… this farmer, preacher, feller who I met in Valentine… Mr. Downes.”

Sam suddenly gasped, but covered his mouth.

“The opinionated little do-gooder…” said Arthur, “yeah, I know the one… I certainly know the type.”

“Thank-you, Herr Morgan,” said Strauss.

“There’s no need to thank me… Like you said… it’s pleasure I’m after.”

“He’s more slippery than he seems. I’ve tried being polite… don’t take any nonsense.”

“Nonsense, me?”

“If he doesn’t have the money, beat him.”

“Well, I usually do…”

“I know, I know…”

Sam had been holding his pocket watch. His fingers were running over the words engraved on it, and his blood ran cold at the words Strauss and Arthur exchanged. No. Absolutely not! Why would Mr. Downes take out a loan? There’s no way he could handle Arthur, and it wasn’t just because he wasn’t a fighter. He ran his hands through his hair. Archie could be there, too. If he let something happen to him, there was no way Lily would ever forgive him.

_“Never leave love aside…”_ Sam mumbled. He had read the engraving on his pocket watch to himself so many times in moments of loneliness, like it had quickly become something as mundane as chores.

Then again, it wasn’t like he knew where he lived. So, there was a plus.

“Sam, you here?”

Sam stared up, snapping out of his thoughts, and saw Arthur standing near him. He quickly hid his pocket watch and adjusted his hat.

“Y-Yes, Mr. Morgan?” said Sam. “Sorry. I was just taking a break. I’ll get back to work.”

“No, you’re fine,” Arthur said, as Sam stood onto his feet. “You have any idea where the Downes Ranch is?”

_God damn it…_ Sam thought.

The ride to the ranch was silent. Of course, Sam knew the way there. He visited that place all the time with Lily, ever since they were kids. The young man couldn’t even bring himself to tell Lily where he was going. It was a small mercy that she was smashing herbs that morning to make some medicines.

“You sure seem to know your way around,” said Arthur.

“Well, in my line of ‘work,’ one needs to know the lay of the land well. Places with good pickings and escape routes. You know…”

“You seem off… Is everything okay, kid?”

“Yes, just… the debtor… Mr. Downes.”

“He knows the terms, kid.” That didn’t make Sam feel any better for what he was about to let unfold. “This the place?”

The two approached a small ranch. To the side of the house was a barn where they kept the animals, with a field for them to graze. On the other side was a small field where there were crops growing.

Sam got off his horse first and started walking around. The ranch was only run by the family, with Sam and Lily helping out sometimes.

“Mr. Downes?” said Sam. “Are you there?”

For a moment, Arthur was going to call for him, but seeing Sam call out for him in a more gentle tone, might be what he needed to find him.

“Sam, is that you?” said a voice.

Sam immediately raced towards the crop field. He found Thomas working the fields with a rake.

“Hello, sir,” said Sam.

“Sam! You’re alive!” Thomas exclaimed. “When we heard what happened in town, we feared the worst! And Cliff? Lily? Are they-”

Sam began to smile, relieved to see a familiar face. As he heard the sound grass being crushed behind him, it quickly faded. Arthur was right behind him. All Sam could do was look to the ground.

“You,” said Mr. Downes. “Uh. Whatever do you want?”

“Mr. Thomas Downes… you owe me money,” said Arthur.

“Oh, no-no, I’m… I’m…”

“We ain’t a charity, Mr. Downes.”

“We’ve got nothing, sir. But when we have something, it will be yours.”

Arthur just sighed in annoyance. Sam’s heart jumped once he walked past him. “Come here, you maggot.”

The young man’s breath hitched, as Arthur swung the gate into the field open. With every step, Sam’s mind began to run even slower. He felt so ashamed for letting what happened yesterday pass by him, and that woman looked at him with disgust, and he didn’t even know her. He knew why. It was because he just sat there on his horse, and did nothing.

Just like that day at the Saloon... Lily was terrified Arthur would kill that man. And just like then and at Emerald Ranch...

He didn’t run.

He didn’t call for someone.

He didn’t try to stop it.

He was a coward.

Lily had more spine than he ever did.

With every step Arthur took towards him, Sam recalled the fearful looks on those debtors faces. They were scared for their lives, desperate, and just wanted to protect themselves. His fingers shook. The one on his right hand. Near his holster.

Mr. Downes tried to swing his rake at Arthur, but he blocked it with his arm, and the rake hit Thomas in the face and he fell on the ground.

“Really? Threaten me, would you?” Arthur growled at him.

Then Sam remembered that stormy night...

_“STOP!”_

Before Arthur could even lay a hand on Mr. Downes, he turned to the source of that voice. It was Sam. He hadn’t moved from where he was standing, but now he was holding a gun. And it was pointed right at Arthur Morgan.

“What are you-”

“Don’t you fucking hurt him!” said Sam. “I want you to step away from Mr. Downes, right now!”

“Thomas!”

Archie was running out following his mother. She was around Mr. Downes’ age, with her hair tied back, wore a gray long-sleeved shirt, a dark gray long skirt and a white apron. They stopped just a few feet away from Sam, who was standing there, coattails flowing with the wind and gun in the air.

“Sam! You’re alive?!” said Archie.

“Archie! Mrs. Downes, stay back!” said Sam.

“Sam, he owes us money!” said Arthur.

“And he ain’t well! I’m not gonna let you beat up people who don’t deserve it! He was my uncle’s friend!”

“Was?” said Archie.

“Put the gun down, Sam,” Arthur said, slowly. He could already see the younger man shaking with it in his hands. “He owes us money, and I don’t care that they know you, or his family.” Sam sucked in a breath and growled. “You ain’t gonna shoot-”

_BANG!_

Mrs. Downes’ scream echoed throughout the ranch. Arthur had flinched. He had shut his eyes, thought that Sam went ahead and shot him in the face… like that night in Valentine with that O’Driscoll, but when he opened his eyes, he saw he wasn’t dead and he had no wounds, but Sam was still standing there, holding his gun, the barrel smoking.

“You… didn’t even hit me,” Arthur stuttered. In that moment, Sam cracked a smile. It was shaky and small, but he felt on top of the world. Despite trying to cover it up, Sam knew that at least in that moment… he scared him.

“Did I miss?” said Sam.

The outlaw turned around and saw that Sam had hit one of the fence poles right down the middle. Mr. Downes who was still lying in the dirt hadn’t moved a muscle. He was covering his mouth and coughing.

“Still think I’m just a ‘lucky’ shot?” Sam hissed. He suddenly remembered Mrs. Downes and Archie nearby. “Mr. and Mrs. Downes we strongly urge you to get the money as soon as possible.”

“S-Sam,” said Mrs. Downes. “Y-You’re-”

“I’m sorry, but we’re not a charity, as he said.” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “And I can’t promise I’ll be able to protect you again…” Then he glared at Arthur. “We’re _leaving!”_

The two men were staring at each other. Sam was showing no sign of backing down. Besides, it wasn’t worth getting shot over someone owed them money, and didn’t have it. Arthur walked out of the crop field, and after that was when Sam finally lowered his gun. Archie and Sam exchanged glances before Archie followed his mother to her husband’s side.

“You trying to kill me?” said Arthur. Sam took a step back when he got near him, but no more. “Have you lost your damn mind?!”

Sam crossed his arms. He tried to hide his flinching from his voice. He looked him in the eye, despite how much his hands were shaking.

“No! But maybe you have if you thought I was just going to stand there and assault a sick man!” Sam hissed.

“You think it’s easy? You think I like doing this?”

“You still chose to do it to those other debtors! Like you said, ‘It’s pleasure you’re after.’” He walked past him, blood pumping quickly, but damn, Sam felt good. He felt alive for the first time in days!

“And you think you’re better for not stopping me until now? Running around, taking things as you please? We ain’t exactly saints, Sam!”

“Guess not…” And Sam put his gun back in his holster. He turned to the outlaw briefly, looking him in the eyes. “But I’m still _leagues_ better than you.” And with that, he stormed over to Aurora.

Sam had no idea what he did, or if it was stupid. All that mattered was that Mr. Downes, his wife, and his friend Archie were safe and he stopped Arthur from being an idiot.

He just hoped Dutch thought the same thing.


End file.
